I'm broken,maybe you can fix me
by StayStrongLikeDemi
Summary: Jack and the rest of the gang are now at High school.What happens when Kim's cousin Ever moves in? will Jack and Ever realise what they feel? will they help each other to forget about their past and their loss? read to find out!I'm warning this is NOT Kick story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a kickin it story I thought the other day .It's not Kick because I have read a million stories about Kim and Jack and I'm tired of them.**

**I do NOT own anything except of my character Ever.I do NOT own Kickin it or it's characters...**

-Jack's P.O.V.-

I'm Jack.I leave at Seaford with my family and i have made some really good friends all go at eleventh grade and we all are karate dojo-Bobby Wasabi- is the reason we all met and become are still karate students actually...So back to the reason i'm saying this.

One day me and the guys-Jerry,Eddie,and Milton-were at the dojo practising when Kim came in with a huge smile on her face."hey Kim,why are you so happy?" Milton asked her."My cousin is moving to Seaford,and i'm really excited about it" Kim said happily."She will come here by the time we finish practise" she quickly said and added"you guys can meet her...she is better now"

"What do you mean better?" i asked confused. "Did i say better?" we all nodded in anticipation for her answer. "I'm not supposed to talk about it but you guys are my best friends...just promise you won't bring up anything i'll tell you now to her" Kim said with a very serious look on her face. "We won't say a word" Eddie spoke for all of us."Well...i said that she is better now because she had mother was murdered in front of her eyes when she was twelve."

Ouch! That must be rough...i know the feeling of losing someone close to you."And because of that she did some crazy things" Kim ended."What kind of crazy things?" Jerry asked with clear interest."She started doing drugs...having tattoos...generally she changed...a lot" Kim paused for a while being too caught up on her own thoughts but then she said"A year ago she realised that drugs weren't helping and she cut them...yeah she is better now" Kim said with a smile on her what i've heard Kim's cousin is nothing like her...but I'd like to meet her she seems interesting...somehow.

Practise was over and we went over to Phil's waiting for Kim's cousin. "So how does she look like...I suppose we are looking for a blonde girl,right?" Milton asked."No,my cousin is really different from me...she is like a copy of her mother...instead of blonde hair she has red and her eyes are green" Kim said with a little jealousy on her tone. "I wish i had her hair" she mumbled a couple of minutes later.

"Um Kim...is that her?" Eddie asked looking outside. "Yup that's her" Kim said and went to call her cousin.I didn't bother looking at sould I? I was about to meet her anyway."Okay guys...this is my cousin Ever,Ever these are my friends ,Jack,Jerry,Milton and Eddie" Kim said introducing us to the new person that was standing next to her.

I turned my face to see the new girl and i was stanned...she was was wearing a simple white jean with a pink shirt and her hair was left down covering her shook hands with everyone of us and then sat next to Kim. "She doesn't seem crazy to me" Jerry stated maybe a little too loud. "Jerry SHUT UP!" Kim yelled a little but Ever didn't seem to started laughing with Kim's reaction and finally said"It's ok Kim really...I'm used to it" she said and then added" I was never an insane person I just had my problems" and with that she flashed Jerry a smile. "So what's up?" she said again casually. "Not much"Kim replied. "How about you guys?" she asked smiling to all of brought her hands up and placed them on the table and then i saw the tattoos Kim was talking about.

There were four in her arms two tattoos at each had one on her left wrist that said 'stay' with pure black colour and on her other wrist it said 'stong' with the same intense black. She had a lotus above her elbow on her left hand and a 'E' written on her right hand,above her elbow guys were telling her about our school and she told us that she was going to come to our school time passed and we had to leave.

On the way home i heard Jerry say"Cool tattoos". Ever just smiled "Thanks...wait till you see the rest" was her reply."You have more?" i asked surprised."Seven in total...if you count 'stay strong' as one" she said. "Um guys i'm going that way so i'll see you tommorrow at school" she said and waved goodbye to waved back and some minutes later i was home thinking about her...

**so end of the first chapter...YAY!**

**To those of you who might find some similarities between Ever and Demi Lovato is because I am a HUGE fan ( I'm talking about the whole 'stay strong' tattoo thing).I'll try to upload everyday but I don't promise ideas are welcomed.333**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

-Ever's P.O.V-

My life officially sucks! I had some problems and now my father wants to move back to Seaford-where he met my mom-because he believes that if I'm around my family I won't start drugs I was a little mean towards him at dinner though.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So kids we are going to move" my dad announced."to where?" my brother Jason asked calmly. "Seaford" my dad said with a huge smile on his face."Ever sweetheart say something" my father asked me with pleady eyes."moving there it's not going to bring mom back...NOTHING IS GOING TO BRING MOM BACK" I yelled at him before i went straight into my room._

So you ask me why are you at Seaford anyway?My brother has his way of convincing only good thing about moving there is that i might make some friends...my cousin lives there too so it can't be that bad.

And now I'm here and I met my cousin's friends-which surprisingly were really friendly even though Kim told them about my depression and the drugs-Jerry,Milton,Eddie and ate at a place called Fallafel Phil's and I have to say it was really nice...having some people to talk except my family...We all said goodbye and I told them that i would see them tomorrow.

So I went home passed my dad quickly without saying a word and I went straight into my new bedroom.I took a shower and laid on my bed waiting patiently time to pass so I can cry myself to sleep like any other night...

I woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom to take a shower.15 minutes later I was dressed in some usuall black jeans and a black shirt that I wore with a white see-through one and my black converse.I wasn't in a mood for coloured clothes neither make-up,so I just applied some black eyeliner and mascara.I put my hair in a high ponytail letting some straps of my red hair fell loose.

Ι quickly grabbed my car keys and an apple and with my schoolbag on my one shoulder I took off without talking to my father 10 minutes of driving I was at school...the moment I opened the doors to the hall many heads turned to me and scanned from my hair to my toes...litteraly.I just ignored them all and started walking to the principal's office. "Hi my name is Ever Crawford and I'm new here...I'm here to take my schedule" I said to the lady behind a desk. "Oh sure...sit the principal will talk to you in a minute" the lady said and I just nodded.

A couple of minutes later an middle age man came out of the office and signaled me to follow went inside a small but tidy office and I sat into one of the chairs opposite the principal's."Miss Crawford...the file that your previous school sent is really disappointing" he made a small pause and then continued"Your twin brother has a really good file and so does your cousin Kim so what's wrong with you?"I sighed. "It was a rough year for me but I'm better now I promise I won't cause any problem" I said. "Good...here is your schedule" he said handing me my schedule.

I went outside and tried to find my first class when I hit someone."Sorry" I whispered and looked up to face the person i hit in order to apologise...it was Jack. "That's okay" he said and smiled at me."You need help with that?" he asked taking his eyes off me and to my schedule."sure" I said and handed him my schedule."Okay first period you have history,I don't have it but Milton does let's find him" he said and grabbed my hand dragging me along.

Anyway we found Milton and I managed to go to my first class but we'll see how the rest of the day goes...

**End of this chapter too I'm soooooo excited! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got some rewies from a guest and to answer your questions:First:Ever is broken not both but Jack has someone that he lost :Yes Jack will fall in love for the whole 'Kim being jealous' I'm not sure yet. I made clear though that this story won't be Kick...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

So here's the thing...I don't have friends in my old school girls talked to me only to get closer to my brother...and boys talked to me only because the found cool the fact that I had done some drugs(a lot actually)and the fact that I had tattoos on my body.

Why am I saying this?

In this school they actually talking to me without asking me about Jason or my disease.I like this school, Kim introduced me to her girl friends I found out that Julie has a thing about Milton and that Kelsey girl likes Jerry...I mean wow!

The only bad thing about this school...too many players...I mean I didn't even make it to the Main Hall from first period and they were already asking me out.I said no to all of them ofcourse but...it was really annoying...

The teachers were eyeing me in a really weird way and I got some serious death glares from some cheerleaders but I'm used to all of that from my old school .Thank god it was lunch time...

I walked into the cafeteria and found Kim with all of her friends sitting in a mentioned me to walk closer and I gladly obeyed them.I sat next to Kim and the minute I sat down one of the cheerleaders-Grace I think-shot me with a really vicious death glare. "What's wrong with her?" I asked confused I didn't do anything..."She's jealous"Julie answered my question."Why?" I asked again still being confused."Because you're sitting next to Jack"Jerry said laughing."She has a thing for him"Kim added. "She doesn't okay?Now quit goofing off"Jack said letting us all understand that he was annoyed with the guys attitude.

"Okay,okay don't get mad"Eddie said trying to relax Jack a little bit."So Ev,will you join our dojo Kim told us that you did some karate back at your hometown"Milton asked."Yeah...sure why not?" I said not completely wanting to do it but I thought it would be a great excuse to avoid my dad."I'm not really good though...I'm a little rusty" I commented."We'll teach you"Jerry said with pure connfidence .Kim then glared at him and he added while facing his feet."Rudy and Jack will teach you".I just smiled.

"which belt did you had before?" Jack asked."Red"I said wow that colour follows me everywhere..."You'll be fine"Jack said smiling .Isn't he a happy person or what?I wish I could be that happy...but I can't...I'll never will...because she'll never come back...Oh god tears coming through...oh no.

"Sorry,I'll be back in a sec."I said before I ran in the girls bathroom.I went inside a toilet booth and started crying my eyes out...this is what I call a meltdown...I have at least four mealtdowns every day...It's pretty much a routine now...I'm used to it...what I'm not used to is the pain,the missing spot in the house,in my mind,in my heart...I don't think I'll ever get through the pain...the loss.

"Ev are you okay?" Kim asked as she got inside the bathroom."...Yeah"I said and got out of the booth wiping my eyes."What happened?" Kim asked concerned."Nothing...I'm fine"I have a bad habit of believing my lies...all of them,not a single exception.

She didn't ask anything more and we just left.

_"sweetheart are you okay?"my mom asked me concerned..."Yeah...just leave me alone"I snapped at just left quietly my room._

I just can't believe the last words I said to my mother were 'leave me alone'.That night some thief got inside our house my mom told me to hide in the killed her in front of my eyes because she refused to give him her wedding ring...for a stupid ring...I lost her because of a greedy thief and her stubbornness.

"Are you listening to me?"Kim brought me back to the word of the livings by waving her hand in front of my face."Sorry what?" I said."Sleepover,my house tonight,you're coming"she said,well maybe commanded."Okay...I'm coming"I said.I'll think about the whole 'I can't sleep if I don't cry my eyes out' later,I thought while putting a mental note in my head to find an excuse to ditch the sleepover.

-END OF SCHOOL-

Now I have to go to the Bobby Wassabi is going to be there,I thought while a smile found it's way on my lips...wait what?I can't like him...I'll practically ruin his life...He doesn't need someone like me,he could have a more proper girl with no problems-like Grace.

Because I'M BROKEN and I can't be fixed...not in a million ways...

**Okay end of this chapter...**

**I like this story but after writting it I feel a little depressed...but I'm not dropping it I like...hope you like too**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so I got a review from a guest in which he/she told me with his/hers exact words"Just to let you know, most people HATE non-kick stories and won't read them. And another thing is that most people can't stand OCs. And they most definitely hate people pairing OCs with main characters."This is your opinion and I'm not going to spend my time trying to change you don't like my story no one is forcing you to only thing that I'm asking from you is that if you don't like it please stop reading it and don't write an other review like the above,because it really made me you still want to read it go ahead,I know that most people want to read stories with the main characters paired-up,or being in love,but I just wanted to try something different.I had read a million Kick stories-and don't get me wrong,I love Kick-but at some point it becomes...annoying to read the same story with some different ideas.I still read Kick stories and I have some authors that I love their work...but I thought something different would be good enough...  
**

**Anyways I hope you like it...**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

I stopped right on the the hell am I thinking?There's no chance I'm going to be his girlfriend...What am I thinking?

_Stop thinking about _ him.I commanded myself.

**But you want to think about him.**The annoying voice in my head said.

_Shut _ _up!_I yelled to the voice.

I walked inside the dojo while slightly hitting my head with my palm...annoying voice,annoying voice...

"Um Ev,are you okay?"Kim asked concerned."What are you talking about?" I asked not realizing the fact they saw me hitting my head."You were hitting your head"Jack said amused."Oh great,now you guys are going to think that I'm crazy...Look I'm fine.I'm great actually!" I said giving them the best smile I could manage lying once more.

Jack looked at me suspiciously...I just ignored him...or at least tried to."I'm Rudy,how can I help you?" a man around his early thirties asked me."Uhh...yeah...I'd like to join your dojo"I said and faked a smile one more time."Sure...follow me"he said and led me to a tiny office.I sat on a small chair and opposite my chair Rudy sat giving me some paper to fill."So you're Kim's cousin?"Rudy asked me trying to make some kind of conversation."Yeah"I simply said filling the gaps in the papers."You two don't look alike at all"he stated."Yeah I'm like my mother and Kim is my cousin from my dad's side"I explained while I handed him the papers.

I walked out of the office only to find Kim trying to help Milton do more than one push-up,Jerry and Eddie sparring and Jack practising on some kind of routine.I didn't knew what exactly he was doing because I could tell they were advanced moves but he was...amazing."Do you mind if I stay here watching?"I asked Rudy and he just said that it's fine so I decided to stay.

I watched them doing some moves...which some of them I could recognise and some-that Kim and Jack were doing-I couldn't even imagine...After one hour they finished and Kim came to talk to me."Hey you are coming tonight aren't you?"Kim said."Coming where?" I asked confused."Ev...you promised,sleepover?"Kim said with pleady crap I totally forgot..think something to ditch,think something to ditch."Oh yeah right I'll be there"I said and faked a smile then took off to the girls lokers room in order to change.

Jack came and sat next to me"Why did you lie before?"he simply said."What do you mean?"I played the stupid card."You said that you were fine,I could tell you weren't though"he said while turning his face to meet minute his beautiful brown eyes met mine-dark green like the forest-I was sure that I could stare into his eyes for the rest of my socked me more though was the fact that he was able to find out that I was lying...no one managed to do that,then Kim came back in."I have to go"I simply said without answering his question...well more of what he commanded but I just left...

-Jack's P.O.V.-

The minute Ever walked inside the dojo hitting her head my mood was better was so cute when she came in hitting her head and mumbling something...Wait what did I just thought?Never mind...Just ignore it...She went inside the office to fill some papers. By the time she was out I had already started doing my routine...I saw Ever's amazed expression made me wanted to stay to see our practise and Rudy let her...

After one hour or so practise was over and I went to talk to and Ever were talking about some kind of sleepover?But just like that Kim got up and went to the lockers room."Why did you lie before?" I asked her."What do you mean?" she asked obviously trying to play the stupid one."You said you were fine,I could tell you weren't though"I said and turned my face to meet hers.I thought I was going to take some unswer or something but then Kim came back in."I have to go"Ever said and quickly left with Kim.

"Hey we are going over to Phil's,are you coming?"Jerry asked me."Yeah,sure"I simply said and followed them to Phil's.

**so end of this chapter too...If the guest that wrote the review could write me one more review to answer me I would love to hear his/hers opinion and please explain if he said it as an advice or if he/she said with spice.**

**Thanks for the support from the other readers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So okay the person who wrote the review I mentioned on the previous chapter explained to me the whole thing...so everything is okay!I'm happy again!YAY!Thanks for the tip,but I'm going to continue the story in my way.  
**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

I don't want to go to the sleepover...girly nights is not really my thing...but I'm sooo stupid to agree and say that I'll go...

**It can't be that bad.**

_Shut up,of course it will!_

**Stop being so negative.**

_How am I suppose to sleep?Should I take a sleeping pill or something like that?_

**Don't be stupid you'll be ** **fine. **

_Do you know how they call a person who talks to hiself?INSANE!_

I am insane...that's for sure...

So since I had no excuse for the sleepover I started packing the important things I wanted.I wonder if Kim invite other girls too?I guess I'll find out soon.I walked downstairs with my bag on my shoulder and tried to walk to the door unoticed...I failed!

"Where are you going?"Oh great my dad."Kim's house" I said and turned my face to see my father."Did you took permision?"he said trying to play the overprtective role of the father."Kim is family and she lives like four blocks away"I said annoyed."That doesn't mean an-"I cut him.I wasn't going to sit there and hear him lecturing me...for no reason."I'm out"I said before I closed the door behind me.Ι put on my headphones and listened to Demi's new song-one of her new songs-Warrior.I love that song...

_all the pain and the truth,I wear like a battle wound_

_so ashamed so confused,I was BROKEN and bruised_

_now I'm a __**warrior**_

_now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a __**warrior**_

_I'm stronger that I've ever been_

_and my armour is made of steel,you can't get in_

_I'm a __**warrior**_

_and you can never hurt me again..._

I can tottally relate to this song...with just a tiny difference I'm still broken but I am a Warrior...like Demi...

_out of the ashes I'm burning like a fire_

_you can save your apologies,you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame,I've got scars that I'll never show_

_I'm a SURVIVOR_

_in more ways than you know..._

and there comes my favourite part...

_There's a part of me I can't take back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_all it took was once_

_I'll never be the same..._

**God you have to listen more happy music.**

_that's the music I like now leave me alone._

**as you wish.**

Thank god...I don't think I'll manage this whole sleepover thing...Oh I'm in Kim's house already?

I rang the doorbell and put one my usual fake smile that said 'I'm fine really',while I wasn't..."Hey you came"Kim said smiling."Yeah,I'm here"I said doing my best to sound excited...Apparently it worked since Kim smiled again and told me to come in.

Yup I was right inside the house were sitting Kelsey and Julie both smiled at me.I greeted my aunt and uncle,along with James,Kim's older brother."Hey little red...you looking good"he said hugging me.I really don't know how he does it but he-and Kim-cheer me up most of the time."Thanks"I said and flashed him a smile.A real one...

I let my bag in Kim's room and walked downstairs to the living room where Kim,Julie and Kelsey were sitting and talking for some sort of movie?I tried to understand by listening what they were arguing were talking about The Vampire Diaries."No way Stefan's cuter than Damon"Julie said."Have you seen Damon's?He is cuter"Kelsey said back"Girls say whatever you want...Klaus is the BEST"Kim said ephasizing the word 'best',just to make sure that it was heard."What do you think,Ev?"Julie asked me."No offence,Damon is annoying...Stefan is too serious...so I'm gonna say Klaus"Kim started laughing and saying 'I told you' and jumping around the living room."Is she always like this?"I asked Julie a little bit amused."Yeah,you really have a long time to see her,don't you?" she asked.I just nodded .Maybe the whole sleepover thing wasn't that bad.

By the time we went to sleep I was so tired-because of the fact that I didn't really sleep a lot the previous night and we went to sleep around 2a.m-that I fell asleep really easy.I didn't have to cry myself to sleep for the first time in like four years?Yes four years...maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to move to Seaford.I mean I have made some friends and even the guys were treating me really good.

With that thoughts in my head I fell in a long and restfull sleep...

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up with the sound of Kim and Julie screaming and Kelsey trying to calm them .The moment I opened my eyes James came in the room with a knife on his hand."What happened?"he said with his eyes filled with worry."Nothing"I said to calm him put the knife on his side."Next time you scream please make it worth it.I'm going back to bed"he said and turned to leave."But don't you have college today?"Kim asked confused."Yeah,so?"he said and left the room.

"okay please someone tell me why were you screaming?"I said confused and maybe a little mad since they woke me up like this."You'll see in lunch"was all Julie and Kim said.I shot Kelsey a pleading look but she just shrugged her shoulders in ignorance.

So anyway we had school so we had breakfast and went back upstairs to get dressed.I wore a tight jeans with an black shirt that had small flowers printed on,the shirt was exposing my whole arm and the back of my shoulder,revealing a lot of my tattoos.I put my boots and tied my hair in a side french plait-which let in sight a small letter on the back of my neck,near my ear-and I wore a pair of earings in a shape of a bird.I applied some make-up and I was ready.

By the time I was dressed Kim and Julie were too. Kim was wearing a white floral dress with a white jacket and a long necklace,with a pair of flats. On the other hand-Julie was wearing a jeans skirt with a yelllow top and a pair of flats too. No make-up and her hair tied in a high ponytail.A couple of minutes later Kelsey came back in the room wearing a black pants with a pair of black boots that reached her knees and a blouse that was black and had white stripes on it.

So we started walking to school."I have to take a car,I can't walk to school every day"Kim whined."Ev don't you have a car?"Kim asked me."Yeah?"I said afraid of what was going to follow."Why don't you use it?"Kelsey asked me."I don't want to"I simply said."Nice tattoo...whose letter is it?"Julie asked me when she saw the small "D" written behind my ear on my neck."My mother's"I simply letter was the first tattoo I done and I did it in that spot because I didn't want everybody to see it.I did it for me...Julie was silent for a while and then said"The little fairy is nice too"and gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks...you don't have to feel bad for the whole 'letter' thing,you didn't know"I said as happily as I could. They were all quiet until we arrived at school and we all said goodbye.I went to my first class-English-to find a place to sit.

When I walked inside the class my eyes landed on one person,ignoring all the others-Jack...He haven't seen me,he was talking to Jerry for something I don't know and he seemed really a reason I don't understand he seemed like he knew what I am going through...like he had lost someone too...but maybe I'm just imagining things...

I walked further inside the class and that was when Jack and Jerry spotted me and told me to sit in front of them.I took a seat there...Jerry asked me something about karate and before I could even answer the teacher came in and then lesson started...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

-Jack's P.O.V.-

_-YOU HAVE A NEW TEXT-_

_FROM:Jerry_

_TO:Jack_

_Dude we are going to the movies,do you want to come?_

I sighed...I'm not in a mood to go anywhere...

_FROM:Jack_

_TO:Jerry_

_Sorry...I can't.I have some family stuff to do..._

I pressed 'SENT' and waited for a responce from Jerry. The truth is that I lied...it is a family thing but not like a job or something like this.

_FROM:Jerry_

_TO:Jack_

_Okay...if you have time we'll go over to Phil's later...come if you want._

Where was I? Oh right...Like today 6 years ago my brother died in a car accident...because of his stupid _drunk_ friend. My brother and his girlfriend died at this car accident but the driver survived...as always. He was just 17 then...he would be 23 years old now...but I guess he'll never reach the 'perfect age'.That's how he called the years between 20-25.

After he died everything changed in our lives.I'm just glad my sister was six then and she doesn't remember him really well...that way it doesn't hurt her so much...The guys don't know about my brother. We moved here after the accident.I never mentioned him and I tried to be happy all the time.I was starting to forget about him...but then Ever came and she reminded me about him.

She seems really...broken...I would like to help her.I don't know why but I have the urge to be there for her,to make her see that the life continues...because she is obviously stuck in the past...

"Hey...you're okay?"my sister-Nicol-said.I gave her a weak smile."Yeah...I'm fine"She walked and sat next to me on my bed and hugged me."I'm sorry"she whispered."For what?"I asked whispering too."I'm sorry that you still feel like this...for David"she pulled her face up to meet mine and I saw that she was crying."Hey..don't cry...It's not your fault"I said and pulled her close again and hugged her again.

"Okay"she just whispered and left because our mother called us.I went downstairs and left...maybe taking a walk would help...

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

I was standing next to my locker when Jerry came to talk to me."Dude,why did you lied yesterday?"he asked me seriously."I don't know what you talking about"I said trying to play the stupid one."Dude,I'm your best friend...I know when you are telling the truth or not"he said."Everything is fine"I just said,and started walking to my first class. Jerry is in the same class...great!

"Tell me" he commanded.I remained silent."Tell me"he said again."Fine"I said and explained the whole 'dead brother' thing. Then Ever came inside the classroom.I swear I haven't seen a girl so beautiful as she was...wait what did I just thought?

**You thought Ever was beautiful!**

_What?No I didn't!_

**Yes you did!**

_You don't know what you are talking about!_

**I don't know what am I talking about?You are the one who's talking to himself!**

Oh god what am I saying?..thinking?Whatever.

She sat in front of us and that's when the teacher came in and the lesson started.I noticed one more of her tattoos...It was the letter "D". Really? A "D"?

The lesson passed really quickly...the bell rang before I even noticed...Me,Jerry and Ever walked out of the classroom and went to the main hall to find the guys.

"Are you okay?You are spacing out a lot today"Ever asked were did Jerry go?"Um...yeah.I'm fine"I said calmly."Okay...you know better"she said while rolling her eyes."Hey...you didn't answer my question yesterday"I said."So?"she snapped back smiling.I norrowed my eyes and focused on her."I'm not obliged to answer yours"I said back."Who said you are?"She said still smiling.

Think something to change the subject."You know if you had said that you were fine with that smile on your face yesterday...I would have believed you"I said seriously."You didn't?"she asked while raised her eyebrows."It was so obvious you lied"I said. That's when Kim walked towards us."What are you guys talking about?"she asked smiling too."Nothing"me and Ever said in one voice. Okay that sounded weird...

The bell rang."Hey what's your next class?"I asked Ever quickly."Science"she answered with the same hurry in her voice like mine."Great,let's go together"I said."Yeah that sounds great"she said. We both smiled at Kim and turned our backs to her starting to walk away.

" you don't say anything about the whole 'spacing out' thing...I won't say about the 'I'm fine' thing. Deal?"I asked Ever right before we went inside our sience class."Deal"she said and then we both walked inside the class and took our seats.

-Ever's P.O.V.-

Why does he have to be such a good observer?Why can he be normal and don't care if I am fine or not?He is not fine either and he is not telling me why, so lets say we are even?

Anyway whole day was boring...I had same classes with almost everyone from the gang...except Milton.I only have History with him. Me and Jerry are in almost every class together-except Science,I have science with Jack:)-what the hell am I thinking?Ignore it,it isn't such a big deal,just a small crush...

**A small crush?Yeah right...keep telling that to yourself!**

_You ARE myself!  
_

**You know what I mean!**

What am I doing?I'm losing it...I'm getting insane...Oh god!

Where was I?Oh yeah so the day was over and I had my first karate lesson."So Ever you told me you a red belt so I figured...you should do some more work out to catch up with Jack and Kim"Rudy said when I walked in the dojo."Okay"I simply said. Working out more equals less talking to my father."Jack will help you"He then added and went into his office. The exact same time Jack walked in and smiled at me"Hi"he said cheerfully."Well you look better"I said and flashed him a smile. Why am I doing this so constantly around him?

**Because you LIKE him!**

_No I don't!Shut up!  
_

"Ever...come down to the livings"Jack said while waving a hand in front of my face."Sorry"I whispered and tried to hide the light pink colour on my cheeks."Who's spacing out now?"He said seriously."Remind me. When did I put you in charge of my emotions and thoughts?"I said half joking half serious."You didn't..I just care about you"He no!He did not just say that!"You don't even know me"I said in disbelief."How can you care about me?"I added."That's what friends do"He said before Rudy came back in."What are you two talking about?"He said with a curious face."Nothing"me and Jack said together...again.

"Alright...don't be so upset"He said while raising his hands in defence."Start practising"Rudy said with his serious look."Okay sure"we said."You're in charge"Rudy said while tossing the dojo keys to Jack and exiting the dojo."See I'm in charge"Jack said smiling.I sighed..."You are hilarious"I said."Thank you...start warming up"he said with his serious look."Yes sir"I said before I did as I was told.

A weird thing happened...I felt happy...actuall happiness...

**End of this chapter too!**

**Important!  
I might not be able to post new chapters everyday for the next four weeks because my final exams are starting on Tuesday...I'll try my best to post twice a week but I don't promise anything!Especially for the two last weeks...Wish me luck!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**one more chapter before the exams...this is some short of a bonus chapter...I usually write neither Ever's or Jack's P.O.V. Now I thought something different as a bonus chapter...**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

-Kim's P.O.V.-

Julie is going to tell Milton that she likes him. At least that's what she was planning...The last minute she changed her mind and didn't say anything.

What is bothering me though is that Ever and Jack have been acting weird today...I mean they were talking almost in every single period and when I asked them what they were talking about they both said 'Nothing'.You are going to tell me where is the problem in that?They were both upset and when I asked them why they made up some lame excuse that they were late and had to leave...Wierd!On top of that Jerry knows something about it and he refuses to tell me.

_"Come one Jerry...tell me"I begged him."No way.I promised I won't say a word. Besides I don't know anything about Ever...just Jack"he said"Fine"I said and walked _ away.

In order to make sure that I wasn't losing my mind,I asked Kelsey and Julie at lunch if they had seen anything."Hey guys"I said smiling."Hey"they said back."Girls I have to ask you something"I said in my dead serious look."What is it?"they said worried."Have you noticed that Ever and Jack are acting a little bit weird?"I said hopping they would say no but..."I don't think is something too serious...maybe they want to be good friends so they spending more time together"Julie suggested."Or they like each other"Kelsey said."Ever hasn't dated anyone after that Chase guy"I said thinking."What did he do?"Julie asked." I don't really know..."I answered back.

"What do you mean?"Julie asked again."Look they were these time periods in which Ever didn't talk to anyone. Not even her brother...she was just closing the door in her room till the next day came."I started explaining"So?"Kelsey asked this time"When she was dating this guy it was one of these periods...we only knew she dated someone because Jason saw them at school"I finished."Hey Kim"I heard a familliar voice calling me.I turned around and saw Jason-Ever's twin-coming. I swear if he wasn't my cousin I would definitely ask him out. Ever and Jason didn't really look alike the only thing they had in common was their forest green eyes. Unlike Ever,Jason had blonde hair like mine and he was more of the good guy. He was tall and really into music. He used to do a little bit of karate too but he didn't like it anymore and he stopped.

I'm sure I heard a thud...that must be Kelsey dropping her fork...I smiled in that thought."Hey"I said and hugged him."How are you?"I asked him."I'm f-good"he said and flashed me a smile."Have you seen Ev?"he asked."She is your sister and you're asking me where she is?"I asked him laughing."Well..."he said while scratching the back of his neck."Haven't seen her since we moved and I need to ask her something"he explained."Sorry...haven't seen her since second period"I said."Okay thanks."he said and started scanning the cafeteria for her."Hey you can sit with us...she'll probably come here for lunch."I said and showed him our table."Um...sure"he said and sat next to Kelsey.

"So Jason...can I ask you something?"I began."Sure"he said."Okay...do you know if Ever likes anyone?"I asked."Ever doesn't talk to me about boys and I don't talk to her about girls. That's the deal we made at 7th grade"he said. So he doesn't know...great!I have to know!Should I be worried or not?

The rest of the day was pretty boring...The teachers were constantly talking for our homework...'You have to study kids'.This must be their new moto. Can life be more boring?School was over for today...I went home and started doing my homework waiting till it was time for practise...

**I know it's a small one but I'm out of inspiration at the moment...sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

-Jack's P.O.V.-

"Just do it"I said sighing."There's no way I'm doing this"Ever said annoyed."It's not such a big deal-" I was cut off."If it's not such a big deal why don't you do it yourself"she snapped back."I can do it...You CAN'T"I said."So what?"she said again."Ever...it's just three boards"I paused and placed my hands on her shoulders."You can break two...why not three?"I said shaking her shoulders a little in order to motivate her."Because I'll break my hand"she said calmly now.

"You won't"I said while facing her again."If I break my hand,you're gonna be the one who is going to talk to my father. Deal?"she said smiling.I thought about it. She won't break her hand I know that. She is stronger than she thinks she is."Deal"I said.

The smile that was on her face before left it in a matter of seconds."Fine"she said. She placed herself in front of the boards and with one quick move of her hand she snapped them into pieces."I did it"she said and then she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me.I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back."Thanks"she added quickly.

Just then Kim walked inside the dojo and me and Ever pulled away from each other."What's going on?"Kim asked suspiciously."Nothing"Me and Ever said in one one voice. Why do we always do that?Kim just continued eyeing us weirdly."Just...you know...karate"Ever said while moving her hands akwardly."Yes...karate"I said."Okay whatever"Kim said and went to the lockers room."So?I'll talk to her"Ever said before she left and followed Kim inside the lockers room."Yeah talk to her"I mumbled.

"Dude are you talking to yourself?"Jerry asked when he,Milton and Eddie came in the dojo."What?No"I said now moving MY arms akwardly. That's when Kim and Ever came out of the lockers room talking about some singer.I think...

"Okay guys I'm back. How did it go with you two?"Rudy came in the dojo and asked me and Ever."Oh everything is fine...I just had to argue with her for twenty minutes in order to persuade her to brake three boards"I said."Oh...just stop talking about it...I did what you told me didn't I?"she asked."Yeah after twenty minutes of whining"I said in a matter of fact tone."I did not"she said back."Whatever you need to hear"I said while flashing her a smile."Okay guys enough with this start practising ,Jack, Ev...if you guys want to you can rest for a while."Rudy said before he went inside his office.

After an hour or more practise was over."Hey Ev...I forgot, Jason was looking for you"Kim said to Ever."Oh I know"she said. Who is Jason?"We live together remember?He is my brother?"Ever said. Oh thank god just her brother...

**Yeah...pretend you don't care.**

_Ugh...you're back!  
_

**I never left!**

_Who called you?  
_

**No one you idiot...I'm YOU!and I was right!  
**

_About what?  
_

**You like Ever!**

_No I don't you're being ridiculous!_

"Helloo...Earth to Jack"Jerry waved his hand in front of my face."What?"I said confused. Did I just spaced out again?"You were like living on your own world over there Jack"Milton said and the others just agreed.I saw Ever shooting me with a concerned look? Why does she have to be so...so...Oh nevermind. We all agreed that we weren't in the mood to go to Phil's so we just went home...

NEXT DAY

I don't want to go to school!

"Hey wake up...you're driving me to school today and I don't want to be late!WAKE UP!"...Damn it Nicol...I'm going to kill you."Leave me alone...I'll be ready. Now let me sleep"I said annoyed."As you wish"she said."Uh mum said that you have to pick me up from school too"she said before she exited my room."Great..."

I had to get up because she would be back in five minutes and I really don't want to fight with her right now..."Are you ready?"I asked my sister."Finally you're ready,come on"she said grabbing my arm and forcing me out to the car."Come on drive"she said excited."Why are you so excited?"I asked her."Because you're driving me to school"she simply said."I don't get it. What's the big deal?"sometimes I really don't understand my sister."Well...when mum drives me...it's not so good for me popularity"she said and then added"But when you're older brother-who btw is going to High school-drives you, I build a great image"she said with a smile on her face."A great image?Seriously?You're just 12 and you worry about image?"I asked her amused,while I pulled over her school."And you're just 17...what's the difference"she said before she got out of the car and into the school.

I swear sometimes she acts like a grown up.I parked my car outside Seaford High and the minute I step foot outside a brunette was standing there waiting to talk to me."Hey Jack"she said smiling."Grace...hi"Okay I might not want to admit it but the guys are right she does have a crush on me.

"So can I talk to you?"she said still smiling."Sure"I said and started walking towards my locker."Okay...I'll be honest...I like you -"Oh no!"and I was hoping you would go out with me maybe friday night?"she asked hoping."Look Grace...I'm sorry...you look like a great girl but I don't like you"I said as kindly as I could. Her smile quickly faded away from her face."Oh...um okay I understand...Can I ask you something though?"I nodded okay and she said"Do you like someone else?"I thought about it for a while..."I'm not really sure"I answered honestly."Okay see you around?"she asked smiling again."Um..yeah"I said and forced a smile so I won't tottally disappoint her.

"So did she ask you out or not yet?"A familiar voice asked right next to me.I turned around to see Ev going through her stuff two lockers away from mine. Wow she is really beautiful. Now that I'm thinking about it I didn't really answered honestly to Grace...I do like someone else..."Yeah"I simply answered."What did you tell her?"she asked and came to stand by my locker."Why do you care?"I asked her back instead of answering her."Just curious"she said while shrugging her shoulders."I said no"I answered her before the bell rang."Um...Ev sit with me next period...I think Grace wants to be my friend. You have to help me"I said practically begging her."Relax...I'll sit with you"she said before she turned around and walked to her first class...

**You are staring at her leaving...**

_Yeah so?_

**You like her admit it!**

_You're right...I do!_

**Oh come on just-wait you said that I'm right?**

I really have to stop talking to myself...this is getting serious...

* * *

Math can't be more BORINGGGG! I just want to get out of this class as fast as I can...Next period I have Science...great!

"Mr. Brewer would you give us the pleasure of solving this problem?"The teacher brought me back from my thoughts."Nah...I'm good here"I said hoping he won't ask further more. Luckily he didn't...so the class was finally over!Thank god!

I walked to my locker took my Science book and walked straight to class.I sat in one of the chairs and waited for the teacher to come in.A couple of minutes later Ev walked inside the class."Hey Ev"I said in order to make her see me. She smiled and walked closer sitting next to me."So how was your first period lover boy?"she asked still smiling."Please don't call me that way...at least in front of the others."I said seriously."Okay I won't"she said with the same serious face I had."Good"I said relieved."So after school-" "Goodmorning class open your books on page 28"the teacher said right when Ever was about to ask me something.

_WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME?_ I wrote in a small paper and passed it to Ever.A couple of minutes later the paper was back.

_AFTER SCHOOL DO WE HAVE KARATE? I MEAN EXTRA HOURS LIKE YESTERDAY. _I just nodded yes...She is right I had forgotten about it...

Luckily this class passed a lot faster than the previous did. So did the next one and the next one until school was over and I had practise with Ever at the dojo...

* * *

I arrived at the dojo and Ever was there already arguing with a tall blonde guy and Kim."Hey everything okay?"I said as I walked inside."Yeah...um Jack this is my brother Jason. Jason this is my friend Jack"she said introducing me to the guy she was arguing then turned her head to both of them."I'm not coming"she said firmly."Come on it won't be that bad"Kim pleaded."Why should I come?I don't want our whole family looking at me with pity...I don't need their pity"she said seriously."What if I invite the guys too?"Kim suggested."Come on...I'll invite Jack and Milton and Eddie and Jerry...and the girls Kelsey and Julie...Come on!Please"Kim added quickly."I don't know"she said."Okay I'm lost.I heard my name so does anyone cares to explain?"I asked being completely confused.

"I'm organising a party for Ever's birthday"Kim said."When is it?"I asked."Today"Kim said."Thanks for informing"I said facing Ever now."I didn't find it such an interesting topic to discuss"she said."Will you come?"Kim asked and shoot me with a pleading look begging me to say yes."Um...Okay"I said before I walked to the lockers room.

When I came back Jerry,Milton and Eddie were inside the dojo already and Kim was talking to them."Yeah sure"I heard them they are coming...good thing."Okay Ev,I called Kelsey and Julie they said they can't come but we'll be there come on"Kim said."Come on sis...It's just family"Jason said to Ever."It's easy for you guys to say that...you are not 'the kid that got insane'.You guys are the good ones...always the same"Ever said before she run to the lockers room."Do you think I pushed her too much?"Kim asked with a guilty expression on her face."Maybe..."I said. She really freaked out...maybe I should talk to her.

-Ever's P.O.V-

Why do I have to go to the stupid party.I don't want to celebrate the day I got born.I don't want to be around all my family. They think I'm crazy...maybe I am but why do they care?I was sitting inside the lockers room,crying...Meltdown...Two days without a single meltdown,I had to be sick,but now I'm crying my eyes out like usual.

A light knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.I looked at the door and saw Jack's head popping from the door frame."Hey are you okay?"He asked before he came inside the room.I just shook my head yes to answer his question."Liar"he said and came and sat next to me.I stopped crying..."I'm sorry. You'll probably think I'm acting stupid by being afraid to deal with my family"I said and faced him."No I don't.I understand"he said. Okay now that surprised me."You do?"I asked surprised."Long story,maybe some other time. Look what I wanted to tell you is that if you don't want your family to think that you're crazy...prove them wrong."he said."Did it work?"I asked him."Yeah...they think I'm great"he said while laughing bitterly."You're not?"I asked being really curious."Who knows?"he said."I know I don't know"he got up and tend me his hand."Come on. You'll go to the party and you'll be fine...We are going to be there for you"he said.I took his hand and got up too."Thanks"I said and hugged him.

**Like you didn't want to.**

_I'm not in the mood. Get lost!_

Me and Jack walked out of the lockers room and I went to Kim"Fine I'll come...but you are all coming too"I said by pointing to every single one of them. That's when Rudy came and we started practising...

**A/N:Wow biggest chapter EVER!I haven't written any other chapter of 2,302 words.(not including this author's note)YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

Stupid annoying party. Jack was right.I had to make my family see that I'm happy with myself. When practise was over Jack, Eddie, Jerry and Milton went to their houses so they could change their clothes, Jason Kim and I went to mine and Jason's house to do the same thing.I took a shower and after 15 minutes I had dried my self and my hair.

What's the better way to show them that I'm fine with my self? Yup my tattos. I wore a black tight dress that hugged my body perfectly.I tied my hair half up, half down so that the little "D" would be revealed. No bracelets so my only accessories on my hands are my tattos.I also wore a red belt because I thought that the dress was too simple and my red heels, which revealed an other of my tattos that was placed on my ankle.

This tatto was a simple one meaningless like the fairy on my shoulder.I just found it beautiful. It's a small rose on the inside of my left ankle. Just then Kim walked in my room wearing a blue dress that reached her knees. She was wearing some silver high sandals and had her hair loose on her shoulders."Hey you look beautiful"she said and sat on my bed waiting for me to get ready. "Thanks,so do you"I said and forced a smile.I applied some make up nothing too much...just mascara and eyeliner.

"I'm ready"I said."Great...hey can I ask you something?"Kim said being serious in a matter of seconds."Sure"I said and followed her on my bed."Are you okay?"she asked concernced."Yeah"I said trying to make it sound real."Αre you sure?"she asked again."Yeah...Jack talked to me."I said but stopped immediately because I don't think Jack has told to the guys anything.

"Do you and Jack..."Kim started."Me and Jack what?"I asked not knowing where this conversation was going."Are you two dating or something?"Kim asked finally."What?!No!"I said getting up from the bed."Okay calm down"Kim said."Why would you even think that?"I asked. Is it that obvious that I have a major crush on him?Hope not!

"You two were hiding something when I asked you the other day...and you spend a lot of time together...so..."Kim explained."Oh...no...we are JUST friends"I said and flashed her a smile.

**But you want to be something more of a friend!**

_Just shut up and leave!I have this annoying party...I don't need you too!_

**okay don't get mad!**

The bell rang and Kim ran downstairs to open the door.Ι waited for a while and then went downstairs too.Οkay family was all over the place and I saw Kim opening the door to let an extremely handsome Jack pass it. He was fully dressed in black(a/n:like Kickin'it on our own)and I simply couldn't take my eyes off him.

I had to though.I had to start saying "Hi" and "Thanks" and "I'm fine really" to every family member I could. Kim had invited aunt Carol too._GREAT!_

"Hi aunt Carol!I haven't see you in a long time"I said a shot her with one of my fake smiles."Yes you haven' did you do to your body again?"she asked with that awful voice of hers."I don't understand"I said."Did you do more of those tattoos on you?Apparently you did but what do you expect from a crazy person"she said."Excuse me?Did you just called me insane?"I asked her in disbelief."Yes. You should realise what you are now"she said"My daughter-your cousin-is a sane person"she added. That's when my cousin Michelle talked."You should talk with less venom mother"she said and drugged me away from her led the way towards Kim and Jack."Happy birthday"he said smiling."You're doing in this on purpose aren't you?"I said annoyed.

"This whole party thing is stupid,can I go to my room?"I asked Kim whining."No"she said firmly."Where are the guys?"I asked Jack."Oh their coming"he said."Okay I have a question for all of you. Can my life get any worser?"I asked before I walked in the kitchen. They all followed me."I'm sorry for my mother"Michelle said"You shouldn't be apologising,but since your mother isn't going to apologise her self I'm going to accept this apology"I said and hugged her.

The bell rang again and Kim ran to the door to open it. Jack came and sat next to me."Quick question. Did Kim asked you about the other day?"he asked."Yup"I said and looked at him."Oh. She asked me too"he said.I wanted to ask him what did Kim asked him but Jerry, Eddie and Milton with Kim behind them walked inside."Wow,sitting in the kitchen...that bad?"Jerry asked."Yup...and it's only the begging"I said."Hi, I'm Jerry"he said introducing himself to my cousin Michelle"Hi"she said"I'm Michelle. Kim's and Ever's cousin"she said.

"Hey Ev, come dad wants to talk to you"Jason came in the kitchen."Great"I said and got up to follow him.I found dad. He was talking to aunt Carol. Oh no!That smells like trouble."You wanted to talk to me?"I said as I came closer to them."Yes...you aunt told me that you talked to her really disrespectfully and I want you to apologise to her"my dad said.

My mouth flung open. Is she serious? "I talked to her disrespectfully? Not the other way around?"I asked."Yes"she said."I'm not apologising for anything because I didn't do anything"I said."Are you calling me a liar?"she asked."Well since I'm insane and you are sane...I thought you could make your own conclusions"I said."Ever...Carol is your aunt you should talk to her with more respect"My father said."She doesn't deserve respect"I said.

I just turned around and left."Where are you going?"Jason asked me."To the roof"I said."No don't jump"he said."Are you nuts?"I asked before I walked upstairs and into the roof. I just sat there...alone...If my mum was here she wouldn't believe my aunt...not even for a single second...but she is not...she'll never be. Oh god...I started crying again...something tells me that this party is going to get worser...a lot worser.

"You okay?"Jack asked when he sat next to me."No"I said."Well...you said the truth this time"he said."What's the point of lying to you if you find out every single time?"I asked."I guess you're right"he said."What happened?"he asked."I miss her...that's all"I said while looking at the sky."She is not going to come back if you cry"he said while he wiped my tears."I know...but it doesn't get any easier"I said."Five years now and...nothing...no progress"I said."I'm going to be honest with you...it wont get any easier...you just have to fight it every day"he said seriously.

"How do you know?"I asked. He always talks to me like he knows what I'm going through. It took him a while to answer but eventually he did."I lost my brother in a car accident six years ago"he said while looking at his feet."I'm sorry"I said."I know it's the most stupid thing that you need to hear right now...but I am"I said seriously."I believe you"he said."Now...I want you to put your beautiful smile on and come with me downstairs...have fun as much as you can"he said and smile found it's way to his lips.I smiled too and followed him. Before we went to find they guys Jack stopped me."Can you not tell to anybody about my brother...I have only told it to Jerry and..."he said."Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me"

We walked downstairs and found the guys and we all started talking, but only one thing was in my head.

_He thinks my smile is beautiful..._

I kept repeating it inside my head and gladly the rest of the night passed quickly."Hey,Ev I'm sleeping here"Kim said,well more of commanded but..."Okay"I said and gave her a smile a real one. The guys left and me and Kim walked upstairs in my room. We changed into our pj's and we just sat on my bed talking."See it wasn't that bad was it?"Kim said."No it wasn't, but if you ever invite aunt Carol again,I'm going to kill you"I said."Okay promise,I won't"

"Can I ask you something?"Kim said with her serious look once more."Okay?"I said."You're saying that you and Jack are just friends and I believe you."she said.I was about to say something but she stopped me by continuing speaking."I don't say that you two are dating or something like that...but you like him Ev"she said.I just looked down my feet."It's not a bad thing"she added when she saw my reaction...which was staring at my feet.

Finally after some minutes I looked up at her and said"You're right.I do like him...but that doesn't mean anything". "Is it because of that Chase guy you used to date?"she asked."Sort of"I said knowing she would want some explanations that I had to give.I owned her that...

**End of this chapter too. Hope you like!**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the previous chapter I forgot to mention that a friend of mine really helpred Thanks! I also want to thank KarateGirl77 for her ideas. I'm going to use as much as I can in the following chapters. Any ideas are welcomed...just PM me or review my story to tell me!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

-Jack's P.O.V.-

Okay...Ever's party was a little bit of a disaster...the good part is that I managed to tell someone about my brother without wanting to jump from the roof. I don't know how she does it, or what she is doing but I feel myslef around her. Just her.

I arrived home and went inside to find my family sitting on the sofa watching THE X-FACTOR."So...how was the party?" my sister asked."It was okay"I said."Did you ask the girl out yet?"she asked.I froze."What girl?" I asked."You know...Kim's cousin"she said while moving her eyebrows up and down."Who is that girl?"My mum now turned her head to face me and asked me with curiosity.I sighed."Ev is just a friend"I said being as much serious as I could."Oh she has a nickname"Nicol said and her and mum started giggling.

On top of that my father turned his head !"Come on tell us!"my mum said like a 5-year old."It's nothing...it'll pass"I said."It won't"Nicol said serious."How do you know?You are only 12"I said trying to change the subject."And you are 17. Let's just don't make this conversation again...it's no use"she said seriously."I want to learn about Ev"she said with excitment."Jeez...get a life and leave mine...and her name is Ever"I said before I walked to my room.

Unfortunatelly Nicol followed me."What?"I asked maybe a little bit too harsh."Jeez relax"she said."Sorry"I said"I didn't mean to yell at you"I said."Oh brother. You got it BAD for her!"my sister said smiling."Sometimes I feel you are not 12 but 20"I said. She laughed."I'm not 20...I just know you really well...we're siblings...that's what we do"she said and hugged me.I hugged her back."I love you"she whispered."You should ask her out because you seem happy when you are with her."she said seriously.

"How do you know?"I asked her."I saw the way you were looking at her at the dojo...you're not the only one who goes to the mall you know"she said smiling. She kissed my cheek and then left. If my little sister found out I like Ever, others might have too. She might have too."I'm so...screwed"I said and fell on my bed.

-Ever's P.O.V.-

_"I'm serious Ev. I like you"Jack said. I was completely socked...Is he serious?"Ev...Ev" a voice was calling me but no one else was there...just me and him..._

"Ev wake up"Kim's voice just ruined the moment...I'm really messed up...I started dreaming about him...That's not good. Kim kept shooking me."I'm up stop shooking me"I whined."What dream were you seeing...I bet it was a good one...you were smiling...a lot"Kim said while trying to control her laughter."Ι wasn't seeing anything"I said with my voice going really high."And now I'm convinced"she said smiling."You were dreaming about Jack weren't you?"she asked with that huge smile still plastered on her face."What?"I said with my voice still up high."Oh you did"she shrieked and started jumping on my bed.

"Stop Kim STOP"I said in order to make her stop acting like 4-year old."Sorry"she whispered."It's okay, and yes I was dreaming about Jack"I said trying to hide a small blush on my cheeks."Oh you're blushing"she said smiling."Stop it"I said before I walked to my closet. Kim and I started getting ready...It's Friday so we still have school. I wore a jeans shorts and a purple tank top with a black jacket and a chained necklase. I wore my purple all stars...I have a lot of all stars. Kim wore a black pants with a blue shirt and black all stars. Our hair loose on our shoulders and a little make-up and we went downstairs for breakfast. Jason and dad were already downstairs. We sat with them and I kept talking to Kim completely ignoring my father. He didn't talk to me and I didn't care...at all! "Can we take the car?"Kim begged me."Sure"I said.

So we got into the car and drove to school. Kim kept talking and talking like a crazy person. We arrived at school and got off the car and walked inside...okay new day...

-Jack's P.O.V.-

Ι am totally bored!I don't want to go to school...

**Ever is going to be there...**

_You're right! I'm going then!_

What the hell am I thinking? Anyway I'm going to school...

* * *

I was sitting on my chair waiting for the teacher to come and then this period to pass and the next one because at the third period I have English...with Ever...

But no...Grace had to come to talk to me."Hey Jack"she said and flashed a smile towards me. God can a girl wear more make-up?"Hey"I said not paying much attention to her."So any news?"she said with her eyes glued on me."Nothing much"I said trying to avoid any kind of conversation."So there is this party tonight at Randy's house...do you want to go together?"she said with pure hope in her voice."Grace...I told you...for me you are JUST a friend"I said as nicely as I could. She imediately lost her joy and said"Um...okay. That's okay. I'll see you there?" I sighed."Maybe"I said."Okay bye."

The teacher came in and the most boring lesson started...I don't even remember why I picked Latin as a class...

* * *

I was standing by my locker talking to Jerry and I saw Ever coming towards us. Along her Randy was coming next to her...talking to her...Why is he talking to her?

"Hey dude...what are you staring at?"Jerry asked. I didn't answer just kept staring."Or maybe who?"Jerry said laughing."Stop it"I said annoyed."Dude...I didn't know you had a thing for Ever"Jerry said still laughing."Hey guys"Ever said smiling."Hey"I said. "So what did Randy want?"Jerry asked Ever. Mental note:thank Jerry for asking...

"He just invited me to his party"Ever said casually."He did it personally?"Jerry asked. Ever just nodded."He usually texts"Jerry said."He has a crush on you"Jerry added and Ever was like shocked."He is not"Ever said."Yeah whatever you need to hear"he said and left."So will you go?"Ever asked me."Why are you asking?"I asked instead of answering."I'm just curious"she said while going through her stuff.

"Maybe"I said."Oh come on...if you don't go I'm not going either"she said."Why?"I asked curious."Because I don't have many friends...and I don't want Kim to worry about me...If you come everyone will be happy"she said smiling."Okay then"I said smiling too. Ever left and unfortunatelly Grace came to talk to me."It's because of her isn't it?"she asked."Excuse me?"I asked."You don't want to go to the party with me because of her"she said with tears threating to spill. Oh crap. I hate the crying part."Look Grace...you are a really nice girl but...I don't like you.I didn't like you before and it's not because of Ever"I said seriously."Never?"she asked."I'm sorry"I said. She just left without saying any other word to me.

"This party is going to be a total disaster"I said to my self before I walked to my next class...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

"Okay I changed my mind...I don't want to go to that party"I said."Why?" Kim asked. "Because Jerry and Jack told me that Randy likes me...it's going to be weird"I said while me and Kim were walking to her home. We were going to study together...or at least pretend to."Let him like you...You are going to focus on having fun. Randy's parties are the best. No parents, no rules, just alcohol"Kim said."I have been in this kind of parties before...they are not so much fun as you might think"I said seriously.

"Really?"she asked."Yeah...if you get drunk there goes you're V card"I said seriously."How would you know?"Kim asked. I didn't even bother to answer that question...I just stared at her."No way"Kim said when she realised what I was talking about.

"Did it hurt?"Kim asked."Seriously? That's your question?"I asked her in disbelief."Sorry"Kim said with her face looking at her feet."Can we not talk about it...NEVER again?"I asked."Okay"Kim said."Will you come though?"she asked after some moments od silence."Who is going to watch out for your safety?"I asked smiling to her.

"Great"she said happily."I called Julie and Kelsey to come over so we could all get ready together"Kim said."Oh okay"I said. I don't really care. In my opinion this party is going to be a disaster...

-Jack's P.O.V.-

I walked inside Randy's house...one word:Hell. It was like you walked into hell. Everywhere you went you saw drunk people eating each other faces...literally. I searched the room for any familiar faces when I saw a girl in some skinny jeans and a white shirt being tied above her belly-button. Hair red like the fire and I guess beautiful green eyes...that girl must be Ever.

I walked closer and then she turned her body and faced me. A smile lit her face and she yelled at me."Hey you're here" and then she hugged me. I hugged her back and then answered yelling because of the music. "Why you thought I wouldn't come?" She smiled and took my hand. She led the way to the guys and I couldn't help but notice an other tattoo above her hip. It was the symbol of eternity and the world 'love' in it.**(a/n:you can look on my profil for Ever's tattoos)**

Jerry was there talking to Eddie and Kelsey while Milton was somewhere around here with Julie? Really? Kim took Ever and they started dancing...Jerry left Eddie and went to talk to Kelsey and Eddie...he just disappeared. So I was alone...

"Hello handsome" a familiar voice said. I turned my face to see a really drunk Grace smiling at me while holding to cups of alcohol in her hands."Join me?"she asked offering me a drink."No thanks...I'm good"I said trying to avoid her."FINE...It's your loss"she said and stormed off...Thank god.

* * *

Three hours passed. Jerry, Eddie, Milton and I were drinking and having fun...they were a little drunk since they had been drinking alcohol like it was water but I was still good."Jack..I need a huge favour"Kim came and started talking"What is it?"I asked. "Can you walk Ever home...I'm not feeling really well"she said with pleading eyes...How am I supposed to say no? "Now?" she just nodded"Sure...go home"I said. She gave me a weak smile and left the house.

I got up."Where are you going?"Jerry asked. "I have to walk Ever home"I said."Aw"Jerry said."Oh just shut up"I said and started looking for Ever...

It wasn't that hard to find her...you just had to find Randy...then Ever would be somewhere around there. I went to talk to her."Ev, Kim told me to walk you home...come on"I said and tryed to take her out of the house."I don't want to leave"Ever said with a childish voice. I turned around to face her. She just smiled at me."Are you drunk?"I asked her. "A little bit"she said still smiling."Come on...I'm taking you home"I said."But I don't want to"Ever whined like a 5-year old."Okay"I said. She smiled thinking she won and turned to leave.

With one quick move I put her hand around my neck, placed mine around her waist and picked her up bridal style."What are you doing?"she asked whispering. Our faces inches away...but no. I didn't kiss her. Instead I turned my face they other way and started making my way out of the house.

"But-" Ever was about to say something but I just cut her off."Just be quiet...It's late and Kim asked me to walk you home"I said."Since you didn't want to walk there...I'm carrying you there."I added as I turned my face to meet hers."Fine"she said and snuggled closer to my chest.

"You can be really annoying some times"Ever said with her eyes closed. "I'll take that as a compliment"I said and she smiled."Yeah you can be annoying...but you're funny too...and you...you made me feel like it's okay to feel pain and loss...and you're really handsome...I mean have you seen your eyes?"Ever said while she opened her eyes to meet mine.

"Wow you are totally wasted"I said and she just laughed. I rang the doorbell and waited for Ever's dad to open the door. When he did open it and saw Ever on my hands he totally freaked."What happened?" her dad asked. I was about to answer but Ever spoke. "I'm drunk and Jack brought me home"she said smiling to her father.

"Can you put her on her bed?"her father asked me. "Sure"I said and walked upstairs to Ever's room. Before I left I heard Ever whispering a weak "Thank you". I just smiled and walked downstairs. Her father thanked me too.

* * *

The next day the only thing that was on reply in my head was Ever's words.

_and you're really handsome._

_and you're really handsome._

___and you're really handsome._

While the only think that kept running through my mind is:

_I'll see her again today..._

**End of this chapter too! Hope you like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"TCHAPTER TWELVE**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

I woke up this morning with a huge headache...

**More of a hungover.**

_Ugh!You're back..._

**I never left...**

_Maybe it's time to leave!_

**Fine!**

I'm losing my self...While I was battling with my self a thought popped in my head:'What happened last night?'. I don't remember anything after Kim took me to dance...'Did I do anything stupid?' the next thought was even more scary than the previous one...

I walked downstairs and found my brother in the kitchen. "Goodmorning" he said cheerfully."Coffee, and don't yell"I said annoyed. "I didn't yell"he said. I pured coffee in one big cup and took a ship. Thank god it's Saturday! "Okay...why are you so happy?"I asked him when I felt a little better."No reason...Oh...when dad comes home he'll probably punish you" my brother said. "Don't care...I'm used to it"I said.

Well I was wrong! When I had done my tattoos, behind my father's back btw, I was not allowed to leave the house for one month...one month for each tattoo. Now...

"You got drunk...and that Jack boy brought you home, CARRIED YOU HOME! That's it two months...no exits from the house with the exception of school and karate...that's it!" he said yelling and exiting my room. Oh come on two months?

Wait did he say that Jack carried me home...aw...he is so sweet...Stop it! Ever you need to focus...you're not the right person for him...you're broken...you'll never be able to love him with all your heart.

**That's a lie! You already do love him with all your heart!**

_No I don't! I just like him...a lot!_

**Whatever...don't forget he's hurt too!**

_You're right! He is! Maybe there is a chance..._

_Nah...there isn't...He was just being nice..._

**You can ask him today...**

_But I'm not allowed to leave the house..._

**Karate is an exception...**

"YES" I yelled and then shut my mouth quickly...

* * *

15 minutes later I was dressed with the hungover almost done...I was still dizzy and my head hurt but I didn't care. I walked downstairs and I was about to open the door and leave, but my father had other plans.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his voice rising ready to fight with me once more. "You said school and karate are an exception" I said waiting for this whole stupid conversation to end so I can leave. "Yes?" my father said. "Karate practise"I said and left without waiting for his responce.

I put my headphones and listened to who else? Demi Lovato...Fix a heart sounded good for the five minute walk to the mall. I pressed play and I sang along with Demi...

...

Baby I just ran out of band-aids

I don't even know where to start

'cause you can bandage the damage

you never really can fix a heart

...

you never really can fix a heart

...

you never really can fix MY heart

**What if he cans?**

_He can't. No one can!_

* * *

I walked inside the dojo and said 'Hi' to everyone...Kim looked a little pale..."Hey are you okay?"I asked her. "Yeah...you got drunk, but I have a stomach ache"she said. I laughed..."Don't worry...I have a hungover...it's better now though"I said.

Wait someone is missing...Jack..."Hey guys" a cheerfull Jack said as he walked in the dojo."Well you look better"he told me. "What do you mean?"I asked."You were totally wasted last night...How is the hungover?" Jack asked me smiling."Fine...thanks for asking"I said before I walked to the lockers room.

Kim walked after me."So how did you and Jack went home?"Kim asked."I would tell you if I remembered but I don't...what Ι do know is that Jack carried me home"I said and quickly hided my blush from Kim."Awww how sweet...Wait if you don't remember how do you know that he carried you home?"Kim asked."My father told me when he was lecturing me"I said while we walked outside again.

"who was lecturing you?"Jerry asked confused."My father...because I was drunk"I said."Actually I'm punished...I'm not allowed to go nowhere except school and karate"I said."For how long?"Jack asked."Two months"I said and sighed."Two months?"Jarry asked surprised."Because you got drunk?You're seventeen what did he expect?"he asked again."I don't know"I said shrugging.

"Don't you think two months is a long punishment?"Jack asked."I'm used to it...One month punishment for every tattoo I have"I said and smiled proudly. Just then Rudy came in and we started practising. One hour later practise was over."Hey we're going to Phil's, are you coming?"Jerry asked. "Are you kidding me? I can't"I said and sighed.

"Don't worry I'll call you so you'll hear what we're saying"Jack said smiling while embracing me by my shoulders. "Haha you're hilarious"I said before moving his hand and walking to the lockers room. By the time I was out the guys had left...except Jack."What are you still doing here?"I asked him while getting my bag."Um...I just wanted to make sure you were fine"he said.

Aww how sweet...Oh god I'm starting to talk like Kim...Dear GOD!

After some minutes I talked again. "Thanks I'm good...you can go with them"I said and smiled at him."I'm sorry maybe if I hadn't carried you home you wouldn't be in trouble"he said seriously."Don't worry...As I said before I'm used to it"I said and made my way to the door. Before I walked out I turned around and said "I'm waiting for that call though". He smiled and said "Don't worry, I won't forget"I smiled one last time at him and left.

* * *

I am SO bored...I'm currently laying on my bed doing absolutely nothing...Jack called...like he promised...but stil we couldn't talk for ever...and we're back to the same conclusion...I'm bored.I decided to open my laptop check my e-mails...haven't done that in two weeks...

_You have 76 new e-mails.._

Well actually most of them where facebook announcements and stupid spam mail...I had some from my only friend back at home...but what really dragged my attention was an e-mail from...Chase? What the hell? What does he want?

Eventually curiosity got the bst of me and I opened the e-mail.

_From:Chase_

_To:Ever_

_Subject: Unknown_

_I'm not giving up yet. In less than a week I'll be at Seaford!_

Oh crap! He sent that 6 days ago...Is he serious?

_YOU HAVE A NEW TEXT_

_From:Chase_

_To:Ever_

_See you at school..._

Great...this is exactly what I needed...A crazy ex to my new school...around my new friends...around Kim. Who knows what he is going to tell them about me...Now I'm starting to freak out...I decided to call him and confront him...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

He finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"he said with his stupid voice that I found charming four months ago...how stupid am I? "What's the meaning of this?"I asked with anger. "Relax...everything is fine...I'm the new guy"he said and I could tell he was smirking."Where are you?"I asked ignoring what he said."You missed me that much?"he asked so sure of him self.

"Just shut up and answer"I said. "You can welcome me to Seaford any time you like"he said and hung up. This is not good...I don't want him here...I sent him a text.

_Meet me at your new school!_

I waited for a responce and a couple of seconds later I had a new text.

_Be there in 5 minutes. Can't wait to see you ;)_

Is he kidding me?

**You just have to find out!**The voice said. Right...

I walked slowly downstairs and saw a note that said:

_I'm at an urgent job...don't go anywhere!  
- Dad_

Well that came handy...I took my keys and left to go and meet the devil in person...my so beloved ex-Chase...

**So what did you guys think about that? Hope you enjoy...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

I walked to school as fast as I could. I wanted this whole thing to end imediately...I turned in a corner and I saw the gates with Chase in front of them standing there waiting for me. He wasn't kidding...he did came here...

I walked closer slowing down my pace...I was only a few feet away and he was looking the other way...the urge to just turn around and leave was taking over me, but I refused to leave...I can't be afraid of him because he told me the truth when we fought.

"I can't believe that you're actually here"I said and he turned around to face me. The minute his icy blue eyes met mine that known feeling ran through my whole body. I didn't ment to but I missed him...I missed his eyes, I missed his arms around my waist and his lips on mine.

From the look on his face I could tell he did miss me too. There's no way I'm falling for him again though."I missed you" he said and before I could do anything he slipped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I didn't hug him back though. "I'm only here to find out what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "I told you I missed you...and I haven't given up yet"he said and flashed me one of his charming smiles.

**You can't fall for that again...Remember how it ended the last time...**

_You're right...I CAN'T. And I won't!_

"Would you mind telling me the truth?"I asked trying to sound calm."This is the truth"he said."So what you're saying is that your parents gladly let you leave like this"I said in disbelief."I'm 19 Ever...My parents have no reason to tell me what to do"he said still smiling.

"No. You can't stay. You need to leave"I said seriously."I don't want to...I'm here to win you back"he said."There's nothing left for you to win"I said but it came out as a whisper. He tried to talk to me but I just ignored him. I was about to leave but he caught my wrist forcing me to stay with him."Ever I just need one more chance"he said with pleading eyes."No"I simply said.

I ripped my hand from his grip and turned to leave. Once again Chase didn't let me. He caught me from the elbow and made me face him. He then instantly put his hand on my cheek and forced his lips on mine...

What annoyed me the most was my stupidity...because I kissed him back...I kissed him back because I missed that feeling...having someone to love you...

**He doesn't love you!**

You're right he doesn't. I pulled away and turned around for the third time to leave..."You can't hide what you feel for ever"he shouted as I was walking away."I can and I will. Watch me"I yelled back as I was turning at the corner going back home...leaving him alone...like he did with me four months ago...

**You did the right thing.**The voice in my head said and I realised that I didn't feel what I used to feel when he was kissing me in the past...

**Because you don't feel the same way about him anymore.**

_Because someone else stole my heart this time...Let's just hope he won't break it too..._

-Jack's P.O.V.-

I was walking home with Jerry...he was talking about Kelsey...I pretended that I was listening...I didn't though...I just kept my head down nodding at everything he said. We were passing through the school when I noticed a girl with red hair...I looked closer and saw Ever kissing with a guy that I've never seen before.

I stopped walking. Okay that hurt more than I ever expected. Jerry saw what I was looking at and said:"Sorry, man". I just turned to look at him and assure him that everything was fine when I heard the guy shouting."You can't hide what you feel for ever" he said and then Ever shouted back "I can and I will. Watch me"

"Okay I'm confused...are they a thing or not?"Jerry asked."I don't know...I don't care"I said as I started walking again."You're liar...It hurt you didn't it? To see that that guy over there has what you want"Jerry said. I stopped walking.

"It did but it doesn't matter..."I said and started walking again..."I can ask her-"Jerry began but I stopped him."Don't"I simply said and started walking once more. Jerry followed me till we arrived at his house. Before he went inside he told me"If it hurt you...you should do something about it...you don't know what she feels..about you, about him...you don't know anything. Find out!" and then he went inside and closed the door. I continued walking on my own.

_She kissed him. She was kissing him..._

**She stopped him.**

_It doesn't matter...she kissed him...I have to stay away from her...not talking too much with her...not spending time with her at all..._

**But you don't want to do that. You don't NEED to do that!**

_Shut up! I have to..._

Or maybe Jerry was right... I can't give up that easily. He's right. That guy has something that I want...I want Ever I want her to be mine...I can't give up that easily...I won't give up...

* * *

Sunday passed quite slow but finally Monday came and I had school...I parked my car and walked inside. I found all of the gang there...except Kim and Ever...A couple of minutes later they walked in the Main Hall and...I know I've said it before but...a girl can't be more beautiful that the one I'm facing right now...She was wearing a black jeans with a white and black stripped shirt and some ankle boots.

"Hey"she said and sat next to me."Hi"I said back and gave her a warm smile. She returned it and then walked to her locker to take her things. That's when that guy who was kissing her came by her locker. She seemed mad when she saw him and started talking to him with anger...

Kim was watching them too and when he put his hands on her, both me and Kim tensed up. Ever jerked her hand away from him and then walked to us again. I didn't say anything..."Is that Chase?"I heard Kim say after Ever told her that he was just an ex-boyfriend of hers.

"Yup...that's Chase" Ever said."Who is Chase?"I asked with curiosity and jealousy taking over me."An idiot that broke my heart but at the same time saved me"Ever said."How is that even possible?"Kim asked."Okay...I dumped him...he got mad and said some things that hurt but it was the truth and it helped...realise what I really am"she said with a sad smile."And what's that?"I asked her."Broken"she said and then the bell rang and she just got up and went to her first class.

"Who isn't?"I murmered to my self before I made my way to my first class...

* * *

Fourth period...spanish...I walked in and saw Ever waving her hand towards me...I walked to the desk she was sitting."Hey, what's up?"I asked. "Sit with me?"she asked."Who are you trying to avoid?"I asked her as I sat on the chair next to her."No one I just wanted to sit with you"she said while looking at her book. Let's heve some fun."Is it because of my eyes?"I asked laughing."What?"she asked."Do you want to sit with because you find my eyes beautiful?"I asked still laughing. She totally froze."What?"she asked with her voice raising.

"When I was carrying you home you told me you find my eyes pretty"I said waiting for her reaction. She widened her eyes and started moving her hands akwardly. I just couldn't help but laugh. The teacher walked in and the lesson started. A couple of minutes later Ever pushed a letter to my side of the desk.

It said:_ OMG! I'm sorry if I freaked you out!_

I wrote back at her:_That's okay! I find your eyes beautiful too. Here now we're even._And I passed the letter back to her. I saw her smile and then she quickly gave me the letter back.

_Thanks :D._ It said.

I laughed silently and we then both paid attention to the teacher...or maybe not so much...

* * *

-Ever's P.O.V.-

"I can't believe I actually said that" I said to Kim after I had explained everything that Jack told me I said last Friday...I'm so stupid."Where's the problem? He didn't mind, did he?"Kim asked. "No he didn't"I said."He said he likes your eyes too didn't he?"Kim asked again."Yes"I said while facing my feet."Then everything is fine"Kim said.

"Hey guys"Jack said while he walked to my locker where me and Kim were talking. I quickly turned my face into the locker...pretending I was searching for some books when the real reason I did it was to hide a deep red colour on my cheeks...

"After practise today the guys are going to the movies...Kim are you coming?"Jack asked her. Kim nodded yes."Is there any chance your dad will let you come?"Jack asked me with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring into mine..."Not a chance"I said sighing."If Jason comes too?"Jack asked again."Kelsey wait!"Kim yelled and left running towards Kelsey."Sorry can't come"I said sadly.

* * *

"I'm soooo bored"I said to my self. Why do I have to be so stupid to got drunk when I promised that I would be different to my father...Because I'm an idiot.

My phone started vibrating and Demi's song _Made in the U.S.A _filled the room. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Jack's name. I smiled and picked it up. "Hi"I said smiling."Hey"He said on the other side of the line."What is it?"I asked being curious. Why did he called?

"Open you're door"he simply said and then hung up. What? I walked downstairs and opened the door to find a smiling Jack waitng with a movie in his hands."What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the movies with the rest of the gang"I said smiling being full with excitment...

"You couldn't come to the movies...so I brought the movies to you"he said and smiled."Come in"I said happily. Okay it's official...I'm in love with him...

* * *

**End of this chappy too! I'm so happy!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

Two hours passed...movie, pop corn and Jack...Two words: Just perfect! But like every small perfect moment I live in my life someone has to ruin it. The bell rang...I got up to open the door while Jack pressed the pause botton so I won't lose any minute of the awful movie...which btw he finds stupid too...I don't even remember the name...

So anyway...I went to open the door only to find Chase waiting on the other side. I was shocked...no beyond that. How did he even found my house? "What are you doing here?"I asked him."Just thought I can stop by to say hi"he said smiling."Aww, how sweet!" I said with the girliest voice I could manage."Okay...Hi you can leave"I said and was about to close the door but he put his foot in the middle to stop it from closing and forced him self inside the house.

"What are you doing? Get out!"I said practically yelling the last part. At that point Jack came in the hall where me and Chase were standing. "Everything okay?"he asked me not taking his eyes from Chase...looking at him angrily."Um...yeah...just go inside...I'll be back in a sec."I said doing my best to assure him that everything was fine.

He didn't even make a move. He just stood there still not taking his eyes off Chase. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at Jack the same Jack was looking at him...with hatred. Okay weird atmosphere around here.

"So..."I started akwardly."Jack this is Chase, Chase this is Jack"I said. They didn't even flinch...None of them they just kept staring at each other."Here's what we're gonna do"I started."You are leaving"I said as I placed my arms on Chase's chest and started pushing him towards the door. He wasn't moving so I turned to Jack."and you're are going back to the living room"I said as I tried to move Jack this time. Even worse I couldn't even make him move an inch.

"I'm not leaving...I need to talk to you"Chase said moving his eyes from Jack so he can face me."There's nothing to talk about"I said seriously while pointing him the door."We're not done"he said confident."No...we ARE!"I said and continued "I ended it...I ended us and you..didn't seem so mad"I said and this time I did forced him out of the house.

I close the door and slid my back down on it till I hit the floor."You okay?"Jack asked a couple of minutes later."Can we not talk about it and just pretend this never happened?"I asked him."Yeah..."he said while he tend a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up with our eyes locking with each other and our lips just inches away."For now"he whispered and let go of my hand.

He walked in the living room waiting for me to follow him. He remained silent for the rest of the movie...not even looking at me. I didn't mind though. I kept thinking of what had happened just ten minutes ago.

_We almost kissed._I thought. _And he was eyeing Chase weirdly._I continued my thought. I kept thinking about what happened till Jack left...Tommorrow I have to ask him...I said to my self.

He acts like he cares...no scratch that...he acts like he likes me...I'm soo happy right now...My father and my brother returned and we all ate together...After that I went to my room and laid on my bed. Before I even knew it I had fallen asleep...In a really scary sleep...

_I was sitting on my bed...being mad with my mum and dad...Why can't I go to the party...I'm not that young..._

_'CRACK' I heard a sound from downstairs. I got up from my bed and went to wake my brother who was sleeping like a pig."Jason wake up..someone is downstairs"I whispered while shaking him violently."It's just your imagination...go back to bed"Jason mumbled through the sheets._

_Just then our mum came rushing in and told us to hide inside her's and dad's closet. Me and Jason hid inside the closet. I could see through a small opening in the doors. An other noise and a thud...my mother came rushing in... She was soon followed by a black wearing figure._

_My mum stood there just looking...The thief took everything valuable he could find. He was about to leave when he saw my mothers wedding ring which was hanging on her neck by a golden chain."Give me that"he said with his deep voice while pointing at my mother's neck._

_My mum shook her head saying no."Just give it to me"he said. My mother shook her head no again. That's when the thief pulled out a gun and without any warning he shot my mother. He leaned over her pulling the chain with the ring out of her neck and left. Me and Jason ran to our mother and stood by her side."Don't stand like this. Call 911"I said with tears running on my face. Where the hell is our father?_

_I heard my brother talking to the other line while in my head the only thing that matter was my mother and how life was slipping out of her body. Her eyes became lifeless and her whole body became stiff."No...No,no,no,no,no this can't be happening...No"_

"NO"I yelled and sat on my bed tears in my eyes. Jason rushed into my room."What happened?"he asked. When he saw my teary eyes he knew. He just came closer and hugged me, mumbling some words to comfort me. This isn't the first time I dreamt about that night...I don't think is going to be the last one either. "Can you sleep with me tonight?"I asked him. He just nodded and we laid together on my bed...I was still crying and there was nothing that Jason could do...

* * *

Next day at school I was wearing as much make-up as I could under me eyes so that I can cover the light black colour that was under my eyes. I drove to school with a really bad mood and I just walked straight towards my locker. I found Jack standing by his locker and going through his stuff...god he's...you know!

I passed through him and opened my locker..."Hey"he said and smiled me."Hi"I said slowly and whispering since I could start sleeping right now."You look...um...great?"he said not quite sure."Shut up...I didn't sleep well last night."I said and turned to look at him."Why?"he asked."I don't want to talk about it"I said.

I tried to walk away but he easily slid his hand under mine and caught it by the elbow to stop me from walking away..."What's wrong?"he asked concerned"Nothing...Everything is fine"I said even though I was hoping he would notice that nothing was okay like he always does. "You're lying"he stated...Okay maybe I didn't want him to notice...

"Look Jack...can we not make a big deal out of nothing...I'm fine...Really..."I said with the last words fading slowly..."And now I believe"he said..."I just want to make sure you're ok"he said while letting my hand."I am"I said with as much confidence I could manage.

"Okay"he said."Walk you to class?"he asked changing the subject...I was gratefull for that."Sure"I said and gave him a weak smile."Ι thought you had this class too"I said."Yeah?"he asked confused."So why did you asked me to walk me there...Nevermind"I said. Not a good time right now to try and figure out what's going inside his head...

We sat and waited for the teacher to come in...Chase sat next to me...Unfortunately. Thank god he didn't have time to talk to me because the teacher came in. Time passed...after 20 minutes of boredom a note found it's way on my desk...I opened it and read it...

_"I can't believe that after your mother's death you became a total bitch...I can't believe that I even came here for you..."-Chase_

Ok that hurt. Tears were threating to spill from my eyes. I quickly wrote a response :_"__That's what you get if you date a bitch"_I left it on Chase's desk and got up and ran outside the class letting the tears slide down my face...I ran until I reached the hall...I sat on the stairs and continued crying with small sobs escaping my mouth...

I heard footsteps...like someone was running..I didn't bother to move...I just stayed there continuing crying...The person who was running found me and the footsteps imediately stopped...He or she came closer to me and sat next to me on the stairs before quickly trapping me into a tight hug...

A really familiar scent filled my nostrils and judging by the muscles on the person's arm I realised it was Jack...He remained quiet for a while before whispering to my ear that everything was fine..."It's not...It'll never be"I said through my sobs. He hugged me tighter and said"I'll help you pass this...I'll be here for you anytime you'll want me to"

I didn't answer I continued crying on his shirt probably ruining it right now but he didn't let me go...After what he said I slid my hands through his waist and hugged him back trying to calm my self... I listened to his heart beat and focus on that...After five minutes I was finally relaxed but I just couldn't let him go...

Someone else came. I heard Jack saying that I'm fine and that we would go back to the class in a while...The person left..."I don't want to go back"I whispered."Go"he said and paused."Go and show him that whatever he wrote on that letter doesn't affect you at all"he said calmly. I lifted my head and met his. He gave me an encouraging smile and then he lifted us both from the stairs and we walked inside the classroom. Before we went inside the class I turned around and gave Jack a quick kiss and his cheek and whispered"Thank you". He looked surprised but he gave me a smile again before we both walked inside the class...

We took our seats."Ever you're ok?"The teacher asked...I didn't answer for a while...I looked at Jack and then back to the teacher and said."Now I am". And with that I turned my head to face Chase and shot him a glare but after that a victorious smile..."Go to hell"I mouthed to him and turned my full attention to board...

*****end of chapter once more...Right what you think...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"I don't want to do this...Do you think I'm stupid or something?"I asked irritated."If you want to catch up with me and Kim you have to spar with me"he said with patience."I don't want to end up in the hospital"I said slowly and crearly."Do you really think that I'm going to send you to the hospital?"he asked with his tone becoming a little bit annoying for what I was saying.

"No"I said while looking at my feet."Great then"he said as he took my arm and dragged me to the mats."Okay I trust you don't do anything stupid"I said warning him."I won't"he said as we bowed. He did the first move...he did a high kick...I quickly avoided. A few moves later I had fallen with my back on the mats."And I thought this was going to be difficult"he said smiling looking me from above. I'll cut your smile in half...I thought.

Letting him see my annoyence I kicked him on his legs still being laid on the ground. What I didn't think is that he might lose his balance...and he did. I saw him falling and I quickly brought my hands on my face to protect it from the impact. The impact though never came...I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack practically floating above me...

He had his hands in a push-up position that kept him from falling on me."Not your best move I have to say"he said smiling not being the slightest bit uncomfortable with the position we were. I gulped. "Can...you-you...uhm...get...get up?"I said shattering."Sure"he said. He leaned a little bit closer in order to gain some force and his was back on his feet...away from my face...Stupid...you're so stupid...I said to my self. Maybe I didn't want him to leave.

Once more like when we were on the house he tended his hand for me."Thanks"I said and took it. He lifted me up easily and then gave me a warm smile before the guys came. I returned the smile and went over to talk to them while he walked to his locker.

"Hey guys"I said and smiled to them. They all smiled back at me."Hey I heard that something happened at first period...are you ok?"Kim asked and they all nodded in order to tell me that they knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah I'm fine"I said as a light pink colour covered my cheeks. They only thing that I wanted to remember from the first period is how Jack arms were wrapped around my body and how safe I felt...

I turned my head the other way and walked to a bench and sat there until the guys were ready so that we could start practising...Rudy taught us a knew move...Jack and Kim already knew...of course...sometimes I feel jealous of the relantioship my cousin has with Jack...but I can trust her...She knows I like him..."Okay guys...I have to leave...buy"I said as I waved my hand before opening the doors and light cool breeze slipped inside my jacket.

I slowly walked home...I am not in a mood to argue with my dad so I picked up my pace. I arrived home and when I opened the door I found my dad waiting there for me. Oh-Oh! "Hi dad"I said and kissed him on his cheek."Um...can I talk to you?"he said seriously."Sure"I said and forced a smile on my lips."Your brother told me about last night...and...and you are free...but with one condition"he said and paused to see my reaction. His offering my freedom...not a good thing."I want you to make a visit to a doctor...maybe he can help...they did before"my father said. In his face I saw that he was expecting me to start arguing but I just don't have the strenght to do this anymore."Okay"I said and walked to my room.

I wonder what kind of diagnosis this doctor will make...The rest said it was just stress or that I had to go to a sanitarium place or whatever. One doctor said that I was bipolar...I believe he was right. I'm crying a lot and then laughing with no reason...The pills he gave me though didn't help...Nothing helped!

My head hurts just by thinking all these things...Why can't I have a normal life like anybody else? Why can't life be like it's described in books? I just want my life back...

* * *

School is boring...I don't see the reason we have to go there...It's like living hell.

**With just a small light called Jack right?**

_Yeah..._

What...no! Wait why am I even denying it to my self? He is my light...he is my hope...

I walked in to school only to find Chase waiting me by my locker. _Be decent! _I reminded to my self. I walked closer till I was standing there looking at him. "Move"I simply said. Okay not so decent...but who cares? I know I don't!

He did as I asked him to and then said "I'm sorry about yesterday...I acted like a jerk and it really hurted me to see you crying"he said sounding truthfull. Well you should have thought about that earlier."Okay"I said."Okay what? You forgive me?"he asked with hope filling his eyes."Apology accepted"I said. A smile popped on his face and he was ready to hug me or something."But"I continued."I don't want to talk to you or see you or standing close to you...ever again."I said and hurt filled his eyes. Great that's what I wanted.

"But you said-"I cut him."I know what I said"I made a small pause."I'm not mad with you...I just don't want to do anything with you."I paused again."I don't want to be your girlfriend. I don't want to be your friend or anything similar to that"I said. He didn't say anything."Did I make my self clear?"I asked looking straight into his eyes."Yeah...crystal clear"he said while nodding his head."Good"I said. I gave him a quick smile...the last good thing he'll remember from me and left walking to my first class...

* * *

The teacher was talking and talking about History but I just could pay attention. Milton was trying to make me concentrate but I just couldn't...He was talking and talking about World War II and I just couldn't wait to hear the bell ring...After a couple of really painfull minutes the bell did rang and I ran outside as fast as I could.

Hanging my back on one shoulder I practically flew out of the classroom...until I hit a person. Great! The person was taller than me and much stronger that's for sure because when I ran on him and hit on his chest the only thing that popped in my head is that I might as well hit a wall. Anyways...for me the impact was too strong so I found my self on the floor seconds later.

The person started laughing...not in a bad way like he was making fan of me though. I looked up to face the person and to my surprise that person was Jack. Still laughing he offered me his hand in order to help me get up. I gladly took it and he easilly lifted me back on my feet.

"You know you should really stop doing this...making us hit with each other"he said with a smile on his face."Sorry"I said blushing a deep shade of red."See you at third period"I said and left before I even managed to hear his answer.

* * *

School was over for today...and the guys were heading towards the dojo but I had a doctor's appointment."Okay...um guys I'll see you tom. I'll explain some other time I'm going to be late. Bye"I said before I got into my car and drove to the doctor's office.

The waiting room was a neat place with a huge black sofa a table full with magazines and a desk where a secretary should be sitting. There was a woman sitting on the sofa waiting patiently while reading a magazine when a couple of minutes later a tiny women popped out of a door with a mug on her hand. When she saw me she gave me a warm smile and asked me my name. After some searching on the doctor's schedule she told me to wait for a couple of minutes and that the doctor would see me as soon as the patient he had inside would leave.

I smiled and said thank you before I took a seat on the black sofa. Not a long time later one door opened and a young kid came out. He ran and hugged his mother and told her full of happiness that the doctor told him he would get better soon. The mother looked happy and relieved. She thanked the doctor and left tightly holding her son's hand. I felt a little bit jealous of that boy...he at least has his mother in his life...and he'll soon find out that she'll never leave his side...

"Hello...you must be Ever, John's daughter"I nodded."I'm doctor Martin...nice to meet you"he said and tend his hand for me to shake it. He told me to go to his office and wait a couple of minutes. After what seemed like hours to me the doctor came and took a seat right acroos mine."Well let's see. Your father sent me the diagnosis the other doctors made..."He trailed off while reading some papers in a yellow file.

"Oh dear god"he said."What?"I asked wanting to know what was he thinking."They really make you seem like you're a person who doesn't have hope"he said with a look of disbelief."And you don't?"I asked in disbelief now."If your situation was this bad"he said while pointing the file."You wouldn't be walking freely like this"he said. Oh I like this doctor.

"So what is your diagnosis, doctor?"I asked waiting to hear what he had to say."From what I read I can't make a complete diagnosis...would you mind if I asked you some questions?"he said."Not at all"I answered wanting to hear his opinion."Okay let's see...All doctors make reference to a certain thing...nightmares...tell me about it"he said while folding his hands waiting for my responce."It's A nightmare...and it's that night in replay...every time"I said not bother telling him about the night my mother died."I see...do you feel guilt about that night dear?"he asked then."Only because the last thing I said to her was to leave me alone"I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"And why did you had such a hard time dealing with this while your brother passed it quite easilly?"he asked once more."I saw it"I said and paused."I saw him shooting her...Jason didn't."I said still trying to hold back tears."I'm really sorry"the doctor said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Um...all the pills they gave you didn't help?"he asked."Yup"I said."Okay...my conclusion is that you're not crazy or bipolar or anything like this...You saw your mother being shot and to me that's a good reason to be in the situation you are in"he made a small pause."What I can say for sure is that you are better maybe a new friend helped or family I don't know"he made a smaller pause and then smiled."So I suggest you should spend more time with that person and if anything happens you can call me and we can arrange an other meeting okay?"he asked."Okay"I said with a wide smile. We shook hands once more and then I walked outside the door.

* * *

It was still early and I had time to go to karate practise...so I drove there and walked inside."Hey eV, THE guys told me you weren't coming"Rudy said."Yeah I know...I had time so I came"I said and smiled."Why are you so happy?"Jack asked. I narrowed my eyes."Why do you care?"I asked smiling."Um...I...um...I don't"he said while rubbing the back of his neck akwardly. _Ha payback for yesterday._I thought and smiled."And now I believe you"I said before I walked into the locker room to change and start practising.

I'm so happy right now that I could totally go outside right now and kiss him...he is the reason that I'm better...He is the reason that I'm smiling again...that I don't cry my self to sleep anymore...I feel like he fixed me...but deep down I know he didn't...Who can?

**Give him a chance! Stop shutting everybody who cares about you out!**

_I'm not sure that's a really good idea..._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

-Jack's P.O.V.-

"What was that?"Eddie asked when Ever left towards the lockers room. They were all eyeing me weirdly."What was what?"I asked."Oh...you know...the whole akward thing" Eddie said smiling."I don't know what you're talking about"I said. "Sure you don't"Milton said smiling too. I just glared at Jerry not saying anything."Don't look at me like that"he said."I didn't say anything"he said.

"No...he is telling the truth" Eddie said."We just guessed from what we were seeing"Milton said after that."Can you not say anything?"I asked hoping they'll say ok."When Ever is present...sure, when she isn't...we're going to have so much fun"Milton and Eddie said in one voice. I just sighed.

We were about to start parctising but we were interrupted again. Though this time it was Bobby that came...with a bunch of ninjas carrying him...That must have hurt. "Hello!"he said happpily as his ninjas put him down. "Hi Bobby"Rudy said happily again."What were you talking about?"Bobby asked trying to be mad at us."Oh...we were just talking about Jack's crush"Jerry said smiling.

I just froze...My eyes widened and I just gave Jerry a slap on the back of his head."Oh"Bobby said."Tell me all about it"he said. "Oh god"I said out loud."She's my cousin"Kim said."She moved here about a week ago"Kim said smiling."Kim please don't tell her anything"I said begging her."Okay"she simply said. Okay too easy...I thought.

"Hey guys"Ever said when she came out off the lockers room."Wow"she said with her eyes widened when she saw Bobby."Ever this is Bobby Wassabi...the owner of this dojo"Rudy said."Hi"Ever said while waving her hand."Hello dear"Bobby said and walked towards her."Hi...again"Ever said while lifting her head to meet Bobby's. She's so small...and tiny...

"So you're the girl-"Bobby was about to say but"That I was telling you is my cousin"Kim said while giving Bobby the 'Watch what you're saying' look. Bobby understood and said. "Right...right Kim's cousin...You don't look like each other a lot"Bobby stated. Ever laughed slightly and then said "We're related from my father's side...I look like my mother".

I haven't thought about it but Bobby is right...they don't look like each other. I mean Ever has red hair and dark green eyes while Kim has blonde hair and brown eyes..."Bobby is there any particular reason you visited?"Rudy asked."Oh no...I was just passing by"he said and sat on a bench."Okay then guys continue practise..Ever warm up first."Rudy said and went to sit with Bobby.

* * *

Practise was over and we were about to go to Phil's when Ever came out of the lockers room yelling"Wait!I'm coming!" We all turned to face her."What? I made a deal with my father and he let me do whatever I want"she said."What kind of a deal?"I asked."I just had to go and see a doctor"Ever said while just shrugging her shoulders. "What for?"Kim asked.

"The nightmare"Ever simply said and Kim understood imediately. "Okay...Am I the only one that has no idea what the nightmare is?"Jerry asked confused."Nope no one does"I sighed."It's just the night my mother died in replay"she said and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I wanted so much to hug her right now...no I wanted to kiss her so much but I couldn't... that would ne weird...Right?...Yeah. "So what did the doctor say?"Milton asked."Um that I was fine considered what I've been through and that a new friend or family must have helped"she said and then added"So thanks guys". We all smiled to her and walked over to Phil's...

* * *

Ι was walking home...alone...when I heard someone calling my name."Hey Jack wait!"I turned my head to face Ever running towards me and a smile spread on my face really quickly. She wasn't breathing properly from the running and her face had a light red shade on her cheeks...

"Are you okay?"I asked laughing."Yeah...I...oh...god...you walk fast..."she said huskily. When she finally regained her breathing she looked at me and said"Ok...I'm walking with you because Kim wants to go shopping and I told her that I have to help you with Math so I can ditch...Please cover for me"she said with pleading eyes.

I pretended to be hesitant for a while just to hear her saying that I would be a lifesaver and things like that. After a couple of minutes I agreed and she jumped up and hugged me."Thank you, thank you, thank you!"she said while hugging me tight.

"No problem"I said smiling at her."Let's go then"she said and grabbed my hand in order to make me walk. "Is your family going to be there?"Ever asked."Yeah...is there a problem?"I asked."Um...no...I just thought that it's going to be weird"she said while blushing. "Oh no...Don't worry...If my sister isn't there...You'll be fine"I said smiling."And if she is?"she asked a little bit terrified."She just going to ask you a lot of questions...Of course you don't have to answer at any of them"I said explaining.

"Oh...okay"she said smiling too. Not a long time later we arrived at my house and I opened the door."Jack is that you?"I heard Nicol asking."No I'm a thief that broke into your house with the keys that I stole from your brother"I yelled back so she can hear me. I heard Ever laughing also and I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face.

"Ha-ha. And now we're laughing with-"she stopped talking when she saw Ever and walked closer to her."Hi"Ever said to my sister."OMG...Are you Kim's cousin? What am I asking...Of course you are. You're really pretty like her, I'm Nicol nice to meet."my sister said."She said it all in one breath"I said out loud. Ever just laughed and said."Yes I'm Kim's cousin and my name is Ever...nice to meet you too." Nicol smiled and then asked both of us "What are you two doing here?". What do you say as an answer now? I looked at Ever and she had the same expression I must had...a shocked one.

*****end of chapter yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG I can't believe this is the 17th chapter...OMG!**

**CHAPTER 17**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

"What are you two doing here?"Nicol-Jack's sister-asked and for some weird reason I was a little bit shocked. I looked at Jack and he had the same expression that I did."You know...homework"I said smiling."Oh...call it however you want"she said smiling suspiciously. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. She was so sweet with her suspicious thoughts...

"Actually Ever wanting my help and I'm giving it to her...and that's all you'll learn"Jack said seriously."Okay"Nicol said with an innocent expression and her hands raised in defeat. She went upstairs in her room because a heard a door closing loudly."Sorry about the small interrogation you just went through"Jack said."No...that's ok...um Jack I have to tell you something"I said not being completely sure if I wanted.

"What is it?"he asked while we sat on the couch in the living room."Remember when I said that the doctor told me that a friend or family helped me get a little better?"I asked and he just nodded."Yeah...um...I...um"I was about to say it but no it just didn't come out."In your own words Ev"Jack said smiling probably because I was shattering like hell."Yeah right...um...I think that the reason I'm better it's just you...not all of them"I said and I felt my cheeks turning into a deep shade of red.

I turned my head the other way so I can hide it but soon enough Jack's hand turned my head the other way so I would face him again. He smiled and said"Well you're helping me too...so let's just say that we're even". I laughed and he hugged."Oh...I'm sorry...Did I interrupt anything?"Nicol asked with the same smile as before."You might have interrupted your life if you dissappear now"Jack said while looking at the ceiling in fury.

"I just want to ask Ever's opinion?"Nicol said."On what?"I asked."I have a party tonight and I need your opinion on what should I wear"Nicol said with pleading eyes."Okay...you got me with those eyes...I'm coming"I said and got up to follow her in her room. She opened a door and we walked in a purple room with a desk and a bed full with tossed clothes."How old are you?"I asked her."12, why?"she asked."So much worry about a party...is there any boy you want to impress?"I asked her smiling. She blushed and smiled."How do you know?"she asked."I'm not Jack...I've been in your position"I said.

"And what he didn't like you?"Nicol asked In disbelief."Yeah...looks like he didn't"I said."Was he crazy?"Nicol asked laughing."Who knows?"I said."My opinion...don't wear this dress...it's not for your age...wear something like a skinny jeans and nice shirt so that you make him believe that you don't care so much about his party"I said."But I do?"Nicol said blushing again."I know...he doesn't"I said smiling. "Are those tattoos?"Nicol asked with an amzed expression."Yeah...but you're too young to do any"I said laughing before I exited her room. I turned my body to go downstairs but I wasn't prepared for what was waiting me in a room across Nicol's...Two words...Jack-shirtless...I think I'm going to black out...oh god

_walk downstairs!_ I ordered my self. I slowly started walking before I would start drooling...But I didn't manage to move very much."What are you staring at?"Jack asked._Play it cool!_I ordered my self."Where did you hid _these?_"I asked while running my hands on his abs...START WALKING! "Um...sorry"I said while removing my hand and walking down the stairs."What time is it?"I asked Jack."7.30 Why?"he asked back."I have to leave"I said as I grabbed my bag from the couch.

"Thanks for the cover"I said smiling."Wait"Nicol was walking down the stairs running."Bye"she said while she wrapped her arms around my torso."Come again"she said when she let go off me and smiled."I will"I said before I waved goodbye to both of them and exited the house. Why do I have to be so stupid?!

I walked home and I opened the door only to find Jason with a girl in the living room. When he saw me he ran towards me smiling like a fool."Who is she?"I asked smiling."Cover for me...don't tell dad."Jason said with pleading."Okay"I said and he seemed relieved."If...you tell me everything about her"I said."Okay...yeah sure"he said."Then we have a deal"I said. I started walking upstairs when I turned my head."Hey Jason"he turned around to face me."Don't anything you'll regret"I said."Says the expert"was his reply."Whatever"I said before I walked inside my room.

* * *

I am so bored...'_KNOCK' _Who is it? Probably Jason "Come in"I said and sat on my bed. The door opened and my dad walked in my room."Hi dad"I said not so sure what he wanted."I talked with the doctor and I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that you're finally getting better"My dad said."Aww...thanks dad"I said and with no particular reason I hugged him...I could tell that he was surprised because I haven't hugged him in at least 3 years but after a couple of minutes he hugged me back. He left the room and Jason walked back and he hugged me too...more of suffocated me but...

"I'm so happy you're better"he whispered in my ear."So am I"I said."Now tell me about her"I told him jumping up and down all over the room like a 4-year old."I won't if you keep doing that"he said laughing. I imediately stopped and sat down on my bed as he started talking to me.

* * *

I woke up this morning with a really happy mood I took a shower and after 15 minutes I was looking through my closet. I ended up wearing a black shinny jeans with a black shirt and a beige jacket. I curled my hair and caught them half up half down. I applied some make-up and walked downstairs, took my car keys and took off. In less than 15 minutes I had parked my car and was about to walk inside towards my locker when...

"Hey red girl"someone shouted. Apparently meant me so I turned around to face the person that was calling me."Hi Randy"I said...I thought he was over me...maybe not."Hey...so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"he asked a little too sure of him self."You know what? Why not?"I said. A smile spread on his lips rather quickly."I'll invite my friends you do the same...it'll be great"I said and before he managed to say anything I left.

I walked towards my locker were Kim was waiting for me with Kelsey...crying..."Okay...what did I miss?"I asked."Jason is dating Kelly?"Kim asked me."Yeah so?"I asked. Last night I remember Jason talking to me about her...he was happy...but why was Kelsey crying?

Kelsey left but Kim stayed."Kelsey likes Jason"Kim told me"Oww...that must have hurt"I said."She has been crying since yesterday"Kim said. We followed her in the girls bathroom."Look Kelsey...my brother isn't the last guy on the planet...and if you ask me he's not that good"I said."What are you talking about? Have you seen him?"Kelsey said."He is blonde with gorgeous eyes and he has a great personality"Kelsey said."Yeah ...but what I'm saying is that he's not the only guy there others...and plus I'm feeling bad that my brother made you cry"I said. She gave me a weak smile and hugged me.

"Thanks"she said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked outside the bathroom. We found the guys and sat with them."What's wrong?"Jack asked when he saw Kelsey."Long story"I said.

* * *

We were sitting in the cafeteria talking about everything stupid thing someone could thing about. That's when Randy came to our table and took the seat to my right."So are we still up for tonight?"he asked loudly enough for the rest to hear."Oh wait"I said and turned my head towards the guys."Guys Randy suggested going to the movies...are you coming?"I asked."I meant just me and you"Randy said before anybody else talked. When these words left Randy's mouth I swear Jack froze next to me."Well I'm sorry in that case...I can't"I said.

"Why?"he asked. Okay I tried to be nice but he just doesn't get the message."Because I don't want to"I said and turned my head to the table and the guys. I heard him walking away."That wasn't so nice"Kim said."I tried my best...This was the second time I tried...I tried not to tell him no right on his face but no...he wanted to think that I was playing hard to get"I said explaining."You're not?"Jack asked."Why are you interested?"I asked and regreted imediately.

"I never said that."Jack said seriously."I'm not easy...but boys have to learn when a girl says no and when she's playing hard to get"I said. Kim saw that the mood was a little bit weird and told me to follow her. We both got up and I followed her outside the cafeteria and into the bathroom."What is it?"I asked with a little worry in my voice."Stop messing with him Ev"Kim said."Who? Randy?"I asked confused."No...Jack"Kim said."I'm not messing with him"I said. Was I? No. "Look I'm not supposed to say anything and I won't just...stop it and I promise you'll thank me later for it"she said smiling before she left...

What just happened?!

*****Hello readers...I was thinking that I should write only Ever's P.O.V. but I want to hear your opinion too. So...just tell me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

-Ever's P.O.V.-

What would Kim be possibly talking about? I have absolutely no idea...Did she meant that Jack likes me too? _No don't be stupid he doesn't like you_. I told to my self.

I walked home and then to the dojo like I was a zombie not talking to a person. I walked through the double doors of the dojo and the guys were looking at me really weirdly...I don't blame them though.

"Ev are you ok?"Jack asked."Huh?"I heard he said something but I just don't know what you answer ."Are you ok?"Kim asked again."Um...yeah"I said not really convincing if you ask me. I walked to the lockers room and stayed there a couple of minutes. When I walked out Rudy was out of his office already and had told the guys to start warming up.

I started doing the same but Rudy stopped me. "Are you ok? You seem a little pale. Maybe you should go home"Rudy said. Ha! I knew that I wasn't feeling like this just because of what Kim said...I must be sick...crap exactly what I needed.

"Okay, I'll go home...Bye guys"and with that I took my bag from the lockers room and I left. Normally the walk from the dojo to my house is about ten minutes...I did twenty. When I arrived home I walked straight into my room and shut the door. I decided that I needed to take a shower and after 20 minutes I was drying my body, putting on my pj's and letting my hair dry naturally.

I sat on my bed under the covers and checked my temperature with the back of my hand. Not nurmal. Τhe thermometer showed 38.6 degrees...great! I'm sick. I stayed on my bed for the rest of the day spending my time on Facebook until Kim came to visit.

By that time I had a terrible headache and I completely forgot to ask her about what she said at the girls bathroom earlier today. "Can you bring me a painkiller from the kitchen?"I asked her since my head was killing me."Sure...wait here"she said and quickly got out of the room."Like I can go anywhere with this headache"I said mostly to my self.

Kim came back with the painkiller in her hand and a glass of water in her other hand. "Thanks"I said and took the glass and the painkiller."You're a mess, Ev"Kim said laughing."Thanks"I said laughing too. We sat there in silence for a while and then after that couple of minutes Kim spoke. "You want to watch a movie?"she asked."Kim if you want to leave I'm fine with it"I said seriously. "I don't...We'll see 'The notebook', what do you thing?"Kim asked.

"Haven't seen it"I said. Kim's eyes widened"What?"she asked."Haven't seen it...sorry?"I said not so sure."It's settled then...that's what we're going to see"Kim said happily before she pressed play and sat next to me on the bed...

* * *

I haven't seen a movie like this...it was really good...and sad...and I hate her mother...How could she take all the letters Noah wrote for Ally and hide them from her...that's pure evil...God what am I saying? Again I'm starting to sound like Kim. The good news are that my fever dropped and I'm starting to feel better...so I'm going to school tomorrow.

I was sitting on my bed reading my now favourite book Divergent...and I fell asleep...Reading a book like Divergent right before you fell asleep is not a really good idea...I imagined that I was already a Dauntless and I was training the initiates when one of them snapped and shot me through my head...and that's when I woke up... I was a little bit panicked but soon enough I got off the bed after my heart rate was back to normal...

I wore a jeans shorts with a brown sleveless shirt, a pair of ankle boots and a necklase that ended up in a gold heart. I caught my hair in a tight ponytail and I applied some mascara and black eyeliner. I walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. I pured some coffee in a cup and waited for my brother and dad to come downstairs."Hey, you're coming to school?"Jason asked when he saw me in the kitchen."Yeah...want me to drive you there?"I asked."Sure...hey remind me why you have a car while I don't?"he asked."Oh that's easy...It's because I passed my driver's test and you didn't"I said smiling.

"Οh yeah"he said laughing."Come on, get up! This year though."Jason said practically dragging me to the car."Why are you in such a rush?"I asked him smiling."Well...you know!"he said smiling too.

"I see...Kelly"I said while starting the car."Yup...so drive...drive like it's your last day alive!"Jason said."Okay, okay"I said happily too. After 15 minutes we were at school. Jason quickly hopped off the car and ran towards the school doors. I followed behind him like a normal person would follow...walking not running. I walked passed him and Kelly and walked straight to Jack who was waiting me by my locker.

"Hi"I said cheerfully. It's amazing how much my mood can change when I'm around him."Hey"he said surprised."I thought that you wouldn't come today...you weren't looking really good yestrday"he said."I know...but I was feeling better since last night so...why not?"I said."I have a question"I said while facing him. I want to see your reaction..."Okay...ask"he said with a smile on his face."If you thought that I wouldn't come today...why were you waiting here...by my locker?"I asked him smiling. To my surprise he didn't seem affected by my question at all."I guess I was just hoping you would come"he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Then thanks...for waiting here"I said and before he could answer the bell rang and I caught his hand and started drugging him to the class."Ugh...why do I have to go to the class?"Jack asked while sighing."Because..."I started but couldn't find a good reason."Ha! You don't even know why you're going"he stated."I'm going because I have to...and so do you"I said doing my best to dryg him to the class. I was only moving him for like inches and I could tell that he let me drug him those inches...if he didn't want to we would still be at my locker."Promise you'll sit with me?"he said while completely stopped moving."Huh?"I asked since I didn't hear what he said."If you promise you'll seat with me...I'll come"he said with...hope?

"Yeah...sure"I said and he smiled."You didn't have to make me promise that"I said while we walked in the class side by side."Just making sure"he said and sat right next to me. The teacher walked in and said that from now on we would have to start working on our project and that we were going to be splitted into pairs of two...with the person we're sitting. One phrase: I'm just glad I sat with Jack today! YES! God loves me!

* * *

Me and Kim walked into the cafeteria after our Math class...my head hurts from all those numbers...We walked to the guys who were talking about the...beach? "Hey guys"me and Kim said in one voice as we sat to the table."Hey...um me and the guys are going to the beach thid Saturday...do you want to come?"Jack asked me and Kim. I looked at her and waited for her answer as she waited for mine.

"Kelsey and Julie said yes already"Jack said after about five minutes me and Kim were just looking at each other."Oh...ok then"we said smiling in one voice."I don't get it if the girls had said no you would have too?"Jerry asked."Maybe"I said."Why?"Jack asked confused."Because we're teenagers...in swimsuits...at the beach...I'm not going alone at the beach with a banch of guys"I said. Jack just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his food...

* * *

Me and Jack were walking home after school and he seemed like he was spacing out...again..."Are you ok?"I asked him."Um...Ev can I ask you something?"he said seriously."Sure"I said not quite sure of what he was going tp say."When you like a girl..."Jack started and paused. When he paused...my heart stopped beating too for a while."...how can you know if she likes you to? You're a girl you know about these stuff"Jack said."Well...I'm not the best girl to ask"I said while letting a small chuckle escape my mouth."Why?"Jack asked confused."I don't LOVE shopping like most girls do, I don't giggle...a lot, I hope I'm not dressing too girly and I've been through what most girls see in their nightmares...but I really don't care"I said seriously."That doesn't mean you won't know what I asked"he said."Depends...if the girl is like me...then I know I guess...if it like...um...Grace..."when he heard Grace's name he fliched."...Just a refference"I said and continued."So if she is like Grace...I can't help...sorry".

"She is like you"Jack said. I don't know what hurt more, the fact the he liked someone else or that that someone was like me? What do you answer now? I'll tell him why I like him. "Then...she might like you if you make her feel okay with her self...make her laugh...actually make her happy, make her forget her problems...if she has."I made a small pause and looked straight in front of me...the mall was visuable now."If you have seen her in one of her worse moments but still want to be with her"I said and a slight smile spread on my face."I think that's all"I said.

"Will tou tell me who she is?"I asked him."When I make it sure"he said."I'll introduce her to you"he said laughing."Why are you laughing?"I asked."Because you know her...maybe more than you do"he said as he turned his head and stared into my eyes. "Don't do that"I said whispering."Do what?"he asked while catching my hand so I'll stop walking. "Talking to me about the girl you like and then look at me like that...it's just too confusing"I said whispering again.

"I don't do anything"he said. I felt anger rising inside me."You don't do anything? Of course not! That's the problem...you don't do anything...you just...ugh I can't believe I am going to say this...but I like you okay? and you have to stop this...right now because-"he cut me off."Shut up"he said smiling."What? I'm not shutting-"he cut me again."Just shut up"he said whispering while he brought his hands and placed them on the sides of my face pulling me closer..."What are-" once more he cut me off."Please shut up" and with that he leaned closer and pressed his lips on mine...

...

...

...

I think I forgot how to talk...the only thing that was in my mind right now was that Jack was kissing me and I was just standing there. Imediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him back while pulling him closer to me...We were kissing for like five minutes, but we had to stop for air at some point. He rested his forehead on mine and looked straight into my eyes."I guess I'm the girl you were asking before?"I asked huskily."Yeah"he said huskily too."Good to know"I said smiling.

He leaned closer and kissed me lightly to my lips once more..."One favour"he said."What?"I asked."Don't tell the guys I want to mess with them a little"Jack said while letting go off me."What about the kiss?"I asked."Yeah but mostly about the fact that I asked you to be my girlfriend"he said smiling."You didn't"I said smiling too."Oh...you're right...Will you?"he asked."Yeah...but I'm warning you I'm not like the girls you used to"I said seriously."I'll take my chances...besides that's why I like you...you're different...real"he said smiling.

He offered me his hand and I took it as he pulled me into a tight hug."Come on lets go"he said. We started walking again and when we arrived at the dojo the guys were there already."What took you guys so long?"Jerry asked while eyeing us suspiciously."I'm a slow walker sometimes"I said and shrugged my shoulders. I gave one last glance at Jack who was smiling before I walked into the lockers room.

This is crazy...I've never fell for a guy that bad at a such a short time...I mean I know him for only two weeks maybe a little more, but who cares? Like I said before he makes me feel okay with my self...

I started laughing and jumping all over the place like a seven year old...and that's when Kim walked in..."Why are you so happy?"Kim asked laughing with me."No reason"I said as I grabbed her hand and led us out...

**a/n: So this might be the last chapter I'll upload till Sepyember :(**

**I'm leaving today fro vacation and I'll be back next week...I'll try to upload at least one chapter next week but I don't give promises...After that I'll go to camp and then to my village for the whole August, we don't have internet there so...**

**I hope you like this chapter I tried to make it big enough...I hope you liked it and I also hope I'll manage to upload one more chpater next week...If not...Have a nice summer with all your friends and family ;)**

**See ya on September! :'( Maybe...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So this story is coming to an end...one more chapter and it ends...I'm sorry I don't know how to continue it...plus I thought of a way to end it so sorry...  
**

**I'm going to start an other story-non Kick again. It's going to be completely dofferent from this one and let's just say that I'm really excited...I'm not sure for the name of it but I thing I going to call it _CROWS_. It's going to be a supernatural story...just so you know...whoever doesn't like the idea...please don't read and review bad things...or if you want to read don't review bad things...that's all I'm asking.**

**CHAPTER 19 **

-Ever's P.O.V.-

Practise was over...Sadly we all had to go home...good news...I had to study with Jack for our project...Like I said before god loves me!

So we were walking to his house since my internet connection sucks and we were really silent...like what happend a couple of hours before never happened...I didn't mind though...What I did mind was that Jack asked me to keep it a secret...Did this mean that he didn't want other people to know...Was he ashamed of me?

When this question popped in my head my head turned to look at Jack who was walking silently while being lost in his thoughts...When he noticed that I was staring at him he looked at me and asked"What's wrong?". I shook my head while saying it was nothing...I'll give it some time to see what's going to happen...

We arrived at his home and he opened the door for me to walk in. I saw Nicol sitting on the couch watching _Pretty Little Liars_ on TV."Hi Nicol"I said waiting for her reaction. When she saw me a small shriek escaped her mouth as she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "You're back!"she said still hugging me."How did the party go?"I said and she blushed like crazy."Good..."she said."I get you don't want to talk about it in front of Jack"I stated and she just nodded."Talk about what?"Jack asked with curiosity filling his eyes."It's girl stuff...are you sure you want to know?"I asked while I winked at Nicol."No thanks...I'm good"he said layghing.

"Kids, who is it?" I heard a female voice asking from the kitchen."It's Ever mum"Jack shouted back."Who's Ever?"Jack's mother asked...Should I be worried that his mother doesn't even know the girl her son likes? "Jack's crush"Nicol shouted so that her mum could hear. The minute these words left her mouth a wide smile spread on my face and I heard Jack groaning in annoyence."What you're not going to yell on me because I just told Ever that you like her?"Nicol asked surprised."Nope"Jack said smiling."She already knows"Jack said still smiling."And you turned him down...I understand"Nicol said to me."Actually I didn't" I said with that goofy smile on my lips."You didn't?!...Great!"Nicol said and hugged me once more.

Just then a woman around her early fourties came out of the kitchen and hugged Jack when she saw him. "Hallo...I'm Amanda...Jack's mother...nice to meet you"she said smiling at me."Nice to meet you too."I said smiling to her."Okay...we have a project to do"Jack said while taking my hand and dragging me to his room.

"Sorry about that..."Jack said."That's ok"I said and gave him a smile. He returned it and we started doing the project...

* * *

Time passed...project was done...I walked home, said 'hi' to my brother and to my dad and walked straight into my room...I took a shower and fell on my bed waiting to fall asleep...I couldn't though...all I could think was why Jack didn't want to make our relationship public...he said he liked me...where is the problem?

One thing is for sure...I'm not going to be that girl...I'm not going to just stand there and be someones girlfriend if that ashamed of me.

So tomorrow I'm going to ask him...

* * *

I walked into the Main Hall and tried to find Jack...when I found him though it was too late. Today we didn't have any classes together and at lunch time I had to go to the library...so I'll ask at the dojo...

The most boring class ever is Math...I'm good at it but still...it's boring...Milton on the other hand seems really happy when he is trying to find the 'X' and the 'Y' in Algebra...I on the other hand hate it when they ask us to find those numbers in Algebra...

The day passed really boring...later on I had P.E where me and Kim talked more than did what we were asked to but...who cares? After that me and Jerry had spanish...I was sitting on my desk when Jerry came and sat next to me."Hey...Jack told me about yesterday, slow walker"he said and winked at me."He did?"I asked in disbelief."Yeah...did I say something that I shouldn't?"Jerry asked with a little fear in his eyes."Nope...not at all"I said right before the teacher walked in.

* * *

School was over...finally. I knew the guys were already at the dojo because they went there directly while I went to my house first. I took my bag and started walking towards the mall...when I arrived there the guys were in the lockers room but Jack was stretching on the mats.

"Can we talk?"I said as soon as I walked inside. He lifted his head and looked at me with a worried expression"Sure...everything ok?"he asked and walked closer to me. I raised my hand to keep him away from me...because I don't want to be distracted when I'll talk. He stayed where he was waiting for me to start.

I took a long breath and then I calmed my self."Why don't you want the guys and generally people to know about us?"I asked. Just then the guys walked in."Can we not talk about this right now?"he asked. I shook my head."I need an answer"I said."I already told you"he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest."Not good enough...and if you ask me...fake one"I said. He remained silent looking at me...he wasn't going to say anything...

"Look...If you're ashamed of me as your girlfriend..."I paused for a while."then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend at all"I said with my voice shaking a little. I heard some gasps from the guys but I ignored them and so did Jack.

"It's not that"he said calmly."Then what is it?"I asked. He stayed silent for a while and then he said"I won't talk about it here". After that he turned me his back and started walking away."No...tell me"I said while I caught his wrist and turned him around.

"Please"I added while I looked straight into his eyes. He sighed and after a while he said "Last time I cared about someone that much...he died"he said seriously."I'm not your brother...I'm here"I said seriously."And you can't live the rest of your life in fear that you're going to lose someone you care about"I said.

I walked away into the lockers room...I needed some time alone...Kim walked in though."Why didn't you tell me?"she asked when she sat next to me."It happened yesterday...I didn't have the time"I said not looking at her."Jack doesn't have a brother"Kim said."He does"I said."Well...at least he did"I said still not facing her.

There was a knock on the door and Jack came in."Can I talk with Ev for a minute?"he asked looking at both of us. Kim looked at me for permission. I nodded yes and she stood up and walked out of the room. Jack came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for lying at you" Jack said while facing at her."I'm sorry that I made you tell about your brother in front of everyone"I said looking at him.

"That's okay...they had to know sometime"he said. We both remained silent for a while."Can we start over?"he asked while lifting his head to face mine."No lies"Ι said."No"he said too."Then okay"I said and smiled. A smile found it's way on his lips...his lips. Oh god already? We just solve our problems and what I'm thinking is that I want to kiss him...like it's the last day of my life. I heard him laugh before he slightly leaned closer to me and kissed me gently on my lips.

...

...

...

Just a small kiss? Not enough! Imediately I wrapped my hands on his neck and brought him closer to me not wanting to let him leave me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him... Small black out!

We had to pull apart for air and when we did I looked straight into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and said"Even though I hate what I'm going to say...We have to go back to the guys." He sighed and we stood up. He took my hand and he opened the door, revealing the guys who were trying to listen what we were saying."What did you guys say?"Jerry asked."We didn't hear a lot"Milton said."That's because we didn't talk much"Jack said while me and him walked outside and started stretching with four pairs of eyes staring at us...

*****end of chapter...hope you guys liked it! and that's all I pretty much said everything at the authors note above...**

**Peace out! See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

**so...last chapter...hope you like**

**CHAPTER 20**

**-**Ever's P.O.V.-

Life can't be better...I was so happy that when I told my father about me and Jack, he saw how happy I was and he didn't say anything against it... We actually told the whole school...Grace and Randy didn't seem too happy but we didn't care.

Ι was standing by my locker taking my books for my next class."Good morning, beautiful"I heard Jack whispering in my ear while slipping his hands around my waist and hugging me from behind."Good morning"I said while I turned around to face him. He had a wide smile on his face and probably so did I. I kissed him lightly on his lips when the guys walked closer to us.

"Hey...today we're going to the beach right?"Jerry asked."Yeah nothing changed"I said smiling with Jack's hand still wrapped around my body."Yeah sure...nothing changed...except of the fact that you two are going to be a couple...Milton with Julie too.."Kim said with a sad expression."Oh and Eddie with Kelsey...I heard he asked her out today"Jerry said."Oh great"Kim said while throwing her hands up in frustration."Why don't you guys try dating?"I asked looking from Jerry to Kim. They looked at each other in disbelief."You won't lose anything if you try...if it doesn't work out you can still be friends"Jack said."I don't know"Kim said while biting her lower lip."You know what it's a good idea"Jerry said. He turned his head to face Kim."Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"Jerry asked while doing a small bow."Okay...why not"Kim said while slipping her hand into Jerry's as they walked away.

"And now everyone is happy"I said still facing Kim andd Jerry leaving."Are you happy?...Don't lie you know I'll find out"Jack asked. I turned my face only to get lost inside his beautiful eyes."I am happy"I said and smiled. He leaned closer to my face and kissed me while the stupid bell rang."See you next period?"he asked. I nodded yes while biting my lip. He let go of me and left to his class.

* * *

So...It was lunch time! Milton was sitting next to me talking about the homework we had and apparently I didn't do. He assured me though that I had plenty of time to do it. "Milton...I'm sorry I really don't care about History...why don't you tell me about you and Julie?"I asked smiling."Well..."he said with a deep shade of red on his cheeks."I wanted to talk to you about something"Milton said nervously."Do you mind if I sit with Julie...just today"Milton said. I smiled."I don't mind...you can sit with her everyday"I said and gave him a light punch on his arm."Thanks so much"Milton said. He gave me a quick hug and left towards Julie.

"Should I be worried that Milton is going to steal you from me?"I heard Jack asking. I turned around to look at him."Seriously? You should be terrified because Milton is gorgeous...I was thinking of breaking up with you right away so I can have him"I said smiling."Glad we made that clear"he said smiling too.

Jerry came and we arranged the small details about the beach like in which car each of us was going to be in."I'm not driving"I said."You don't have to"Jerry said."Me and Jack will. Two cars are enough right?"Jerry asked."Of course"I said."Ok then, I'll take Kim, Eddie and Kelsey and you two take Milton and Julie too with you"Jerry said before he stormed off the cafeteria.

"If he used half of the time he spend to arrange this on homework he would be if not an A student definetely a B or C"I said."Jerry opening a book? Not in a million years"Jack said smiling before he stood up."Where are you going?"I asked."Have to help Eddie in the library"he said while sighing. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked outside.

* * *

Me and Kim were talking on the phone about the swimsuits we were going to wear."I think I'll wear a black one"Kim said after changing her mind 6 maybe 7 times. How many swimsuits does she have? "What about you?"Kim asked. "A plain blue bikini"I said."Now hung up I need to get ready"I said laughing with her groan when I told her about my swimsuit."Okay see ya there"Kim said before she hung up.

I put on my swimsuit and a pink jeans shorts with a white tank top. I wore my flip-flpos and walked dowstairs waiting for Jack. I saw Jason talking in the phone with a huge smile on his face. My guess...Kelly. I ignored him and listened to some music on my iPod. Not mych time later Jack was knocking on the door. I opened and and gave him a warm smile."You ready?"he asked."Yeah...I'll just have to get my bag"I said and within some minutes I was standing back on the door."Jason I'm leaving"I yelled and didn't bother to hear his answer.

I sat in the passengers seat and Jack sat next to me and started the car. On the back seats Julie and Milton were talking."Hey guys...How is the romance going?"I asked them smiling. I heard Jack chuckle while both of them blushed."Really good thanks for asking"Julie said."No problem"I said smiling.

All the way to the beach we were talking about what we were going to do. When we arrived there we all hoped out of the car took our stuff and walked towards the rest of the guys who were waiting for us."Ready for some fun?"Kim asked happily."Yeah"we all cheered happily.

We dropped our stuff on the sand and we took our clothes off...Thank god I've seen Jack shirtless before because I would be probably drooling right now...He smiled at the way I was looking at him...he came closer to me and whispered in my ear "I think you're gorgeous too". I smiled and with no more time to lose he lifted me up and throw me on his shoulder while he started running towards the beach.

Right now I'm happy...truly happy...I don't know if things with Jack will continue or for how long they will...I mean we're just 17...but I'm happy...

He made me happy...

I'm not broken anymore...

...because he fixed me...

THE END...

*****!THE END?! I really don't want to but I truly don't know how to continue the story from that moment on...so THE END I guess...Search for my new story I'll probably upload the first chapter tom.**

**Say goodbye to Ever and welcome Caitlyn...Ooops I wasn't supossed to say that...Oh whatevs!**

**Bye!**


End file.
